The Mechanic
by sierra1one
Summary: Bella is a fan of cars. She never cared for how she puts it 'girly-things' now she moves to Forks and meets new friends. Content can be M becuase it's a femslash story so be warned. May become a threesome femslash. Pairing BS/RC(/AC). The updates will be slow because I'm just in the final stage of school and have to learn a lot.
1. Chapter 1

**AN.: After a bit of thinking I have finally decided to rewrite or at least correct all the mistakes I have made in this chapter. I will do the same with all my chapters and also poste my newest chapter as soon as i have finished it.**

 **As always I don't own anything just my own twists and turnes.**

 **Have fun.**

* * *

Isabella Marie Swan was a little 9 year old girl. Ever since her parents Charlie Swan and Renée Higginbotham had divorced when she was a few month old, Bella had lived with her mother in Phoenix. Bella was never like the other girls, she was never interested in things like dolls or 'girly` stuff like that. Her room was filled with posters of cars and bikes. She never ever had posters of her favorite boy group or things like that. In her mother's eyes Bella had an old soul, she never really fit in with children her own age.

When Bella was five years old Renee was not able to find a babysitter for her when she had to go to work so she asked her best friend and neighbor Jack to look after Bella while she was at work. Jack Carter owns a Ferrari dealership so whenever he had to babysit Bella he took her with him to his dealership and let her watch his mechanics repairing all kinds of exotic cars.

When Jack took her the first time to his dealership Bella began to wander the place. After two hours of walking through the whole building Bella began to get tired so when she came in the main room where all the cars were for the people to look at, Bella easily found an open car. After a few minutes of looking at the car Bella crawled on the driver's seat and went to sleep.

An hour later Renee arrived at the dealership to collect her daughter.

"Hey Jack, how are you?" Renee asked greeting her friend.

"Hey Renee, I`m fine thanks. You know today a crashed Ferrari California T was brought in. The only thing that can still be used is the engine and the wheels. When Bella saw that car she began to cry as if you had killed her favorite puppy. The only way to calm her down was to show her how to take the engine of that car apart." After a short break he said. "You know the funny thing is after I showed her how to take it apart she put it right back together. When I showed it to my mechanics they couldn`t find a flaw." While Jack told her the news Renee`s pride swelled with every second.

"You know, Bella`s birthday is in a month and I think you just gave me the perfect gift for her." Renee exclaimed. "What do you think the California T is worth in the moment?"

"In the moment it is only the engine and the wheels. When I see the look on your face, I think you want to buy them and gift them to your daughter. They are worth around twenty grand ( **A.N.: I have no idea if this is right, so don`t hate me if I`m wrong.)**. I make you a deal. You give me twenty-five grand. I will buy the car body and Bella can use my garage. What do you think? Also I will give her the odd jobs so she can earn the money for the rest of the parts. When she is finished the car can be at least 200 grand worth. And also it will be her baby I she will be more careful with the car and I don't think she will ever have a crash with her car." Jack told her.

Without hesitation Renee gave her friend a handshake and said "Deal."

"Now where is my little angle? It`s time for us to go home." Renee said and followed Jack to the garage part of the dealership.

"Hey Jimmy have you seen Bella since I left earlier to do the paperwork?" Jack asked one of his mechanics.

"Yeah after you left she came over to me and asked what was wrong with the car. After that she helped me fix the car and then she left in the direction of the main room. I even quizzed her on what she would do when certain things were wrong with the car she could answered every problem I gave her and is the main reason why almost all cars are finished. The girl is a natural when it comes to cars." Jimmy said when he saw his Boss.

"Thanks Jimmy. Well Renee lets go to the main room perhaps she is there looking at the cars again." Jack said and led Renee to the main floor.

When they arrived at the main floor they were greeted by Bella on the lap of the saleslady sleeping peacefully.

"Hey Renee, Jack. You here to catch little sleeping beauty?" Sheila asked when she saw Renee approaching. Sheila was one of Renee`s best friends.

"Yeah, where did you find her, or did she fell asleep in your lap?" Renee asked smiling down at her daughter.

"I found her after I had just finished a customer half an hour ago. She was sleeping in the black 430 back there." Sheila explained.

 **Timeskip**

Over the years Bella earned quite a bit of money working for Jack. Also she inherited her grandparent's money when they died.

When Bella was 13 years old she finished the California T. It was estimated to be around 250.000 $ worth. Bella began to invest her money into old cars and restored them in her free time.

When Bella was 15 years old Renee bought a new house with a garage and enough space for twelve cars.

Even tough Bella`s hobby to restore crashed cars was time consuming she had straight A`s in all her classes.

All in all Bella had restored ten cars. She still owned seven of her cars but only because for the other three she was offered a price she couldn`t refuse.

The first was a Porsche 911 GT2 for which she was offered 200.000$ while it was only 150.000$ worth.

The second was a Nissan 370z where she got 150.000$ and the last car she sold was a Lamborghini Gallardo which she sold for 750.000$. The reason she sold the 370zwas, that she had a second Nissan 370z waiting for her to work on it.

Every year, in the summer and winter holidays, she would visit her father in Forks Washington for two weeks. Charlie Swan was the Chief of Police in Forks and whenever she was with him they would spend their whole time in La Push with the Blacks. Bella would help her friend Jakob repair his father's car while the adults were either fishing or watching Bella explaining to Jakob what had to be done.

Just recently Renee had gotten a new boyfriend by the name of Phil Dwyer. He was a minor league baseball player and was really serious with Renee.

For her 15 birthday Renee had enrolled Bella for her driver's license training and Bella was finally able to drive her babies.

On her sixteenth birthday Bella`s had qualified for an early full driver`s licenses due to her work with her cars. When she showed up with her Ferrari California T almost everyone watched her when she stepped out of her car.

 **(AN.: I don`t really know how the driver's test works in America because I am German so bear with me.)**

"Hello my name is Isabelle Marie Swan. I`m here to take my diving test." Bella said handing over all the forms that were required of her.

"Ahh yes Miss Swan, I`ve heard of you. With what car are you here?" After the woman behind the desk had looked over the forms.

"I`m here with the black Ferrari and thank you for your help." She answered.

"Everything seems to be in Order. You can wait with your car, Miss Swan." The Lady behind the counter said.

After the paperwork was finished Bella walked back to her Ferrari and waited for the examiner.

After ten minutes a man approached Bella. "Hello, my name is Mr. Smith I am your examiner. What I understand you are here for a full driver`s license? My I ask why you need it."

"Hello Mr. Smith I need the full license because I work with cars. I work in the garage of the Ferrari dealership downtown. And I restore crashed cars. Mostly only the exotic ones. I have restored ten cars in total and only sold three of them. This Ferrari California T was my first car. I got her from my mother when I was nine years old for my birthday. Three years ago I finished her but only because I had four other cars in that time. In the moment I have three other project. A Camaro, a Firebird and a Mustang GT but they should all be finished by end of the year."

"Well ok than let's get going."

Two hours later Bella was on her way home having passed the test.

When she arrived at her house she was greeted by some of her friends from school and some of her mother`s friend like Jack and Sheila and Jimmy.

After Bella stepped out of her car she was engaged in a hug by her mother, who kept crying congratulations in her ear.

A little bit later Phil pulled his daughter a side looking a bit nervous.

"Bella I want to ask your mother to marry me. Would you give me your blessing because I´m really nervous?" Phil asked her.

After the question was out Bella let out a little squeal and began to bounce up and down. "When are you going to ask her? Do you already have a ring?" Bella asked in an excited whisper.

Looking around if no one was looking Phil pulled a small red box out of his pocket and showed the ring to Bella. After she had looked it over Bella was satisfied with what she saw. "If you would allow me I would like to ask her now."

And ten minutes later Renée Higginbotham was the finance of Phil Dwyer.

For the next year Bella restored 1986 Dodge Charger for her mother and Phil.

 **Timeskip Bella is seventeen now**

"Mum, I have decided to move to Forks. I`m going to live with Dad because I know you want to be with Phil and now that he plays in the major league he has to travel a lot and because I´m here, you can`t be with him as much as you want." Bella said after sitting down on the couch in their living room.

Renee was just watching TV when her daughter dropped that bomb.

"But honey, you don`t have to move. I can stay here. I know I don`t have so much time with him but it is enough." Renee protested.

"No mum. I love you, and I can see how much you miss him when he`s away. I want you to be happy and you are happy when you are with Phil. Also since Dad`s place burnt down he build a new house with a big garage and my room is even directly beside the garage. I'm going to visit every chance I get. He has everything I need, enough space for all my babies, and my room hasn`t even got a wall to the garage. I only need a few of my tools and there would be no difference." Bella ended her argumentation when she saw her mother giving in.

"Thank you Bella. For giving me the chance to spent my time with Phil. I love you and I`m going to prepare everything for your move." Renee said hugging her daughter close to her.

A month later everything was prepared for Bella to depart to Washington State.

Seven out of her ten cars were already shipped off to Forks and should arrive the same time as Bella. The cars left behind were a Camaro, a Hummer and a Mercedes SLS AMG. Her Ferrari California T was waiting for Bella she would drive her by herself to Forks. She would make a stop in Las Vegas and Portland so she would actually drive three days staying on day in Vegas and another in Portland.

"Mum I`m going to call when I get to Vegas. I know I am not allowed to play in a casino and I don't even want to. I've got better things to do with my money than gamble. I love you mum. I love you Phil. Have fun on your travels. I am going to visit in the summer holidays or you can come up whenever you want and have time. And please take good care of my babies." After a last few hugs and tears Bella turned around and got into her car slowly pulling away from her home for the last 15 years.

 **Three days later Bella arrives in Forks**

 **BPOV**

I had been driving for around three hours since I left Portland and I just passed the welcome sign of Forks. A few minutes later I pulled up to the police station where my father should be in the moment.

"Hey Dad." I greeted him when I walked in the police station.

"Hey Bells. How was your trip?" Charlie greeted after he hugged his daughter.

"You know, no problems whatsoever. The roads were free visited Vegas and Portland and stopped in Seattle to eat something. Do you have any plans for this evening?" I asked because I knew he couldn`t cook to save his life and my first day in Forks is something special so I planned to take him out to eat something.

"No, I have to work for another hour after that I´m free. What do you think of going out to eat? It`s your first day in Forks that`s a reason to celebrate. Oh and I´m paying so don't get any ideas young lady." Dad said smiling at me from his seat behind his desk.

"Dad I know you. I bet you don't have anything to eat in the house and you live from takeaway and fast-food. Well whatever I'm going to bring my stuff home and get a groceries after that I come back here and we can go out." I said smiling at the look my father had on his face.

"You know me to good Bells. Alright see you in an hour. Have fun with your new room." Dad said. "Oh, wait here is the remote for the garage." He pushed a remote over the table.

"Thanks Dad, see you in an hour." I said and walked to my car.

I drove slowly through Forks trying to get acquainted with my new surroundings. I came by the High School and remembered that I had to go and get registered as fast as possible so I didn't miss too much. Even though I liked going to school I wanted to spend my time working on my babies.

Most of the time I only boosted only the performance of my cars with the performance kits from the producers and the paint job of my babies. I never added NOS or something like that. I liked driving fast but I didn't want to drive races.

When I arrived at my new home I lost my breath when I saw the house. The front was just like it was before the old house burnt down but the back where the garden was, was now a hangar. A driveway went around the side of the house to a gate in the side of the hangar and when I pressed the button the open the gate it slowly began to rise.

When I drove my car inside it was great, there was even a platform for when I had do to something on the belly of my car. There was even a lift for the heavier parts of the cars like the engine to lift them to their place.

My favorite car was my Ferrari California T but I only drive her for longer trips and the rest of the time I would either drive my Chevrolet Suburban when I need room or had other people in my car or rest of the time I would drive my Jaguar F-TYPE R AWD Coupe because I love this car very much.

Now the rest of my stuff should arrive tomorrow meaning I had only my few bags of clothing and the California T until the rest of my things arrived.

In total I would have a Ferrari California T, a Jaguar F-TYPE R AWD Coupe, a Chevrolet Suburban, a Lamborghini Aventador SV, an Aston Martin Vanquish, a Nissan 370z and a Porsche 911 GT3. Even when I will have all my cars in my garage I would still have space for a few other cars. But in the time I'm here I still plan to buy a few other cars and restore them.

A few weeks ago Jack had called because he had a Ferrari F12 TDF which had a crash where only the front and the driver`s side were a bit damaged. I would still have to upgrade the F12 but that would not be a problem. In the moment it was only around 50.000$ worth, but with a bit of work it would be worth around 500.000$.

All of Bella`s cars had the newest and best emission filters, so that they blew only a fourth of the normal emission in the atmosphere.

After I brought my few bags in my room, which I could reach over a ladder. I got back into my car and drove to the store for a groceries.

After I finished my shopping and brought everything back to the house. I drove back to the police station to meet with my dad.

"So Bella what do you think of Forks?" Dad asked when we sat down to eat.

"It's great Char… Dad. It's a lot more quite than Phoenix and it's not so hot here. And the school looks decent from the outside. Is there anybody in this town that I have to know of?" I asked after we ordered our food.

"No not really. But if you are as clumsy as I remember you are then you ought to know of Dr. Cullen. He is the main physician at the hospital here. His full name is Carlisle Cullen, he is married to Esme Cullen and they adopted six children because his wife couldn't become pregnant. Their names are Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, Bree and Selene. Most of the teenagers are talking about them because Jasper goes with Selene and Edward with Bree, only Alice and Rose are single, but there is the rumor that they are lesbian if you understand my meaning. But don't let that hinder you from talking to them. Most of the teenagers here think that it would be incest when they are together. But they are not genetically related so there is no problem." Dad ranted.

"Wow, I take it you had to answer the question a lot whether it is allowed or not. Well it's good to know. And knowing me sooner rather than later I'm in the hospital because I tripped over thin air." I said and laughed a little.

After that our food came and we lapsed into silence while we ate our steaks.

After we finished our food Dad and I just talked about everything that came to mind.

"Oh yeah, before I forget it, I already registered you at the High School so that you don't miss too much. You can start on Monday then you have enough time to get your things in order."

"Thanks Dad, you are the best. Monday is the best to start again. Then I can get all my stuff set up."

After that we went home because I was tiered from the driving for almost 6 hours straight.

 **APOV**

 _MY family and I were standing by our cars in the parking lot at the local High School where we resided in the moment. Suddenly all heads turned to the drive way where a Lamborghini Aventador SV rolled in the parking space and stopped just beside Edwards Volvo._

 _A couple of moments later a girl stepped from the car with black high heels, black skinny jeans, a white tank top and a black leather jacket, from the passenger seat she collected her back and began to look around and smiled at all the looks she was getting from all the teenagers._

 _After she finished checking her phone she walked off in the direction of the administrative building._

When my vison hit me I was sitting in the living room playing Halo with Jasper.

It was the middle of the term and I didn't think somebody would change schools in the middle of the term. Especially I hadn't thought somebody with who had money would come to Forks in their own free will.

Forks was the town with the least sunny days in all of the United States. So why would someone who is not a vampire wish to live here?

My family consists of my mother and father, Esme and Carlisle Cullen, they were the parents of our little family. And my siblings being Rose, Edward, Jasper, Selene and Bree.

All of us were going to the local high school and we were in the winter term. It was only a few month until the mid-term tests and I hoped for the girl the school in her old home town was better than here because lets be real the school sucked.

 **BPOV**

Well today was finally the day all my things would arrive here in Forks. Finally almost all of my cars were with me again and I had my whole stuff back.

I know it seems crazy but I don't like it when I don't know where my cars, my tools and the rest of my equipment is.

I had today and tomorrow to sort my stuff and get everything in order before I had to go to school on Monday. Perhaps when I finished sorting everything I would go out in the town to see if I could meet any of my future school mates. … Yeah not a bad idea.

Suddenly it knocked on the front door and I practically sprinted down the stairs past my father, who just chuckled at my eagerness to reach the door.

When I ripped the front door open I saw three huge trucks parking in front of our house. Two of the trucks were filled with all my cars and the last truck was filled with my clothes and my tools.

"Hello Bella, I'm here with your babies." The trucker said smiling down at me.

After he picked up my stuff we talked a bit while everything was sorted out and we talked about my cars and so on.

"EEEEEPPPPP….. I have my babies back." I squealed running to the back of the first truck just as they began to open the back doors.

Behind me I heard my dad greet the trucker but in the moment I had only eyes for my babies.

"Hello my name is Carlie Swan, I'm the father of the girl who is hugging her cars in the moment." Charlie joked.

"It's great to meet you sir, my name is Mike Schwarz. Your daughter has a few very impressive cars." Mike said looking at my Lamborghini Aventador SV with a longing look.

"I know. I still remember her first words." Charlie said laughing.

"Wait, wait, wait don't say it, she said car, didn't she." By now they were both laughing so hard they were holding the stomachs.

While Dad and Mike talked my babies were slowly driven out of the trucks and were parked in the drive way to my garage.

After I inspected all of my cars for some kind of damage I gave the ok when I found nothing and signed the papers that everything arrived safely. After that one car after another found its way into my garage and to the spot I had chosen for it.

Half an hour later only the Lambo was still outside in the drive way while everything else was stored where it belonged.

When I got back to the living room I found the three drivers sitting at the table with my Dad drinking coffee and telling stories from their adventures on the road.

"Hey Mike, I saw your look at the Lambo earlier. What do you say, I think it is too long since she drove the last time…" I said and smiled when I saw the look on Mike's face. He sat there stunned staring at me like I was crazy.

"You want to take me on a drive with you Lamborghini Aventador SV, are sure. I'm not even sure I fit into that small space." I was still smiling when he stopped his rambling.

"Yes, I`m sure! And you two you can also choose a car and we can take it out." I said turning to the other two.

After all three of them thanked me profusely Mike and I walked to my Aventador and I eased myself into the driver's seat.

"Dad I'm back in around one hour, OK?" I called out to my father when we were just about to pull away from the curb.

"Ok, have fun, don't drive to fast and none of my man are patrolling today so you don't have to worry about being stopped by the police." Dad said and turned around, walking back to the house.

An hour later I parked the Lambo in my garage and walked in the living room where the other two truckers and my father sat and watched football.

"Have you decided who wants to ride which car and who shall be next?" I asked when they had noticed that I was in the room after Mike dropped down on the couch.

The trucker who drove my clothes and my tools spoke up first. "I would like to ride in the Aston Martin Vanquish, because I always loved Aston Martin."

"I would like to ride in the Porsche 911 GT3, because my father is from Germany and Porsche is one of the best German brands when it comes to cars." The second trucker spoke up.

Three hours later the truckers said good-bye and drove back to Seattle to their hotel, when suddenly my phone beeped.

When I looked on the screen I saw that it was an e-mail from Jack. He said they just got the F12 TDF parts that I needed and he would send them over. The only parts I was missing were for the cockpit and a few electronic things.

When I was still in Phoenix at school we had to do a two weeks internship and in that time Phil had to work in Carson. When I wrote to PP-Performance and explained why I wanted to internship there, they send me a replay almost immediately telling me that they would love to have me.

When I got the permission to go there with my father we began to plan. I was old enough to drive by myself so Phil used my Jaguar F-TYPE R AWD Coupe while I drove the Lamborghini.

Now one year later my Aventador and Jaguar were the only ones they could get their hands on. As a thanks they gifted me a computer which could read the failure messages the system send and the software to adjust the performance of the engine so that the best possible result could be reached.

Well I would do the same with the F12 TDF when I will finish it.

And one week after the call I had it in my garage and checked every thing over before I began with the inner part of the car meaning the cockpit. I still had upgraded the breaking system to a ceramics system which is used in races and in addition to that racing tiers.

Only through my contacts with various famous tuning shops I was able to get almost everything from the original producer of the car I was working on in that moment.

 **Timeskip: next day**

Well today is Monday and I have to go to school for the first time here in Forks. At least I only had to get my schedule and some other forms before I could go to class.

I knew I was going to get starred at so I thought, why not give them a reason to star. So ten minutes later I was sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast with my father being dressed in black high heels, black skinny jeans, a white tank top and a black leather jacket. All the working with my cars had made me fit and the extra hours in the gym had also done a great deal for my body.

"Dad, I'm going to take the Lambo to school." I informed Charlie.

"Why would you take the Lambo? Isn't he a bit too good to stand in the parking lot?"

"Yeah sure he is too good to stand in the parking lot of a High School." I said smiling. "But let's be real. I'm the new girl I'm going to be starred at a lot. I just want to give them a reason the stare and tomorrow I will take the Suburban most likely."

"Ok, have fun in school. I'm going to be home around 6.00 PM."

After I finished eating I went back to my room to pack my bag for school. A few minutes later I descended the ladder to where my cars were parked. After that I got in the Lamborghini and finally drove to school.

 **APOV**

It was finally time for my vision to come true. I had to delay them from going inside already twice but finally I heard the roar of the engine.

"Now it comes." I was basically bouncing up and down.

Not a second later a pale black Lamborghini Aventador SV rolled in the parking lot and halted directly beside Edward's Volvo.

A couple of moments later a girl stepped from the car with black high heels, black skinny jeans, a white tank top and a black leather jacket, from the passenger seat she collected her back and began to look around and smiled at all the looks she was getting from all the teenagers.

After she finished checking her phone she walked off in the direction of the administrative building.

 **BPOV**

After I parked my Lambo I muted my phone and walked in the direction of the administrative office to fetch my schedule.

"Hello dear, what can I do for you?" The lady behind the desk asked.

"Hello my name is Isabella Marie Swan. My Dad said he enlisted me with you because I just moved here and I should start today. So I'm here to fetch my schedule."

"Ahh, yes the daughter of the Chief. It's great to have you here. Here is your schedule, a map of the school and your teacher have to sign this slip which you have to bring back to me by end of the day. Have fun in your classes." The lady told me and I walked of in the direction of my first class, homeroom.

After looking at the map the desk lady gave me it didn't take me very long to find the room where my homeroom lesson would be taking place.

"Good morning, my name is Isabella Swan. I'm new here and you have to sign this slip for me." I said when I saw that the teacher was already sitting at his desk when I reached the class room.

"Ahh, yes. I already heard of your entrance Miss Swan and I have to say you have style coming to school in a Lamborghini Aventador. I have to ask, how can you afford to buy a car like this?"

"Ahh you see. My Mother is friends with the owner of a Ferrari Dealership in Phoenix, so when I was nine years old the owner of the dealership babysat me. And he brought me to the work shop just when they were bringing in a crashed Ferrari California T. Even at this age I loved cars so I began to cry and they could only get me to stop when one of the mechanics taught me how to strip and rebuilt and engine. My next birthday present was the crashed California T and since then I restore cars on my own. The last owner drove my baby into a lake and I had to change the whole electronical system. So I also designed the whole cockpit just for my needs and now it's one of my favorite cars." I told my teacher.

After I finished with my story most of my homeroom class was full and the bell had run already.

"Well good morning Ladies and Gentleman, may I introduce Isabella Swan. She just moved here to Forks and is now in our home room class. Would you like to say something for yourself Isabella?"

"Well, my name is Isabella Marie Swan, but please call me Bella. My hobbies are reading the classics and restoring crashed exotic cars, just like the one you saw earlier this morning. Oh and I'm seventeen years old." I introduced myself when all eyes were on me.

"Well thank you for this lovely introduction. I hope you will all welcome Bella in this class." The teacher said. "Now that we have this out of the way, I would like to remind you of the compulsory month long internship in two month time. I hope you all have an internship place already."

After that announcement the rest of the class was free time for doing homework for the rest of the classes today.

"Bella can you stay back a moment please?" Mr. Cornell asked.

"Yes Mr. Cornell what can I do for you?"

"I know this is a bit short notice but you also have to do an internship."

"Can you tell me if there are any limitations on the distance?" I asked after thinking a moment.

"Well as long as you stay in the United States. You can go wherever you like. You have to pay your stay and everything else by yourself. Please give me notice to where you do your internship as fast as possible. And have a good day we see us tomorrow again." Mr. Cornell explained.

Ten minutes later I was in my first class of calculus AP in the new high school and I sat down beside an absolute gorgeous girl. She had pale skin, blonde hair and looked just like a super-model.

"Hello my name is Rosalie Cullen, it's nice to meet you. Can you tell me a bit about your Lamborghini because I love cars and he sounded like you did something to him?" Rose asked with true excitement in her eyes.

"It's nice to meet you Rosalie, and no I didn't tune the engine. I take it you have never seen an Aventador before today. He is just like all of these exotic sports cars they have special settings so that you make him louder and I played a bit with the acceleration after I stood in the racing mode. You know if you want I can drive you home after school. My Dad told me of your family and he said you lived somewhere out of the town." I said make her smile at the idea of driving in the Aventador.

"Maybe I let you even drive him when I know you better." After that one sentence Rose was practically bouncing in her seat.

"You have to sit with my family and me today at lunch. And when you would drive me home I have to show you the cars we have." Rose said grinning at the aspect of talking car with me.

When the lesson was over I waited for Rose to gather her stuff and we headed for the cafeteria.

"May I introduce my family" she pointed to five people sitting around a table at the far back of the cafeteria. "My sisters Alice, Bree and Selene and my brothers Edward and Jasper. Bree and Edward and Jasper and Selene are both couples, so only Alice and I are alone."

After everyone said their hello. I sat down beside Rose. "It's great to meet you. My Dad has told me a bit about your family and he was pretty pissed about that the folks here think you are committing incest." They all smiled at me.

"You know Bella, you are the first person Rose took a liking to almost immediately. But the reason for that is probably that you know almost as much about cars a she does." Alice pipped up when we dipped into a silence after my last comment.

"That's great but if you would excuse me. I have to make a phone call because I have to organize a month long internship which is in to month time. Rose if we don't see each other before school is out just wait by my Aventador, I still have to give the slips back my teachers have to sign." With a little bit of hurry I left for the parking lot and slide into my Aventador.

Without hesitation I dialed the number of my friend with PP-Performance.

"Hello PP-Performance, Michel speaking, what can I do for you today?" A friendly voice greeted me.

"Hey Michel, Bella here. Listen I have a little problem. I just moved to live with my father and now I'm in a new school. You remember when I was with you the last time I had to do an internship with my school in Phoenix and it seems like I have to do a second internship, now for my new school here in Forks, Washington. You don't happen to have a place for me?" I told Michel my situation.

"Well Bell, you have to tell me one thing and I can talk to you about a deal, what do you think?"

"Do you happen to remember what happened when you suggested a deal to me last time? My Jaguar got a tuning and I didn't have to pay a thing." I reminded him.

"Yes, but do you know what you have done for us, when you allowed us to tune your Jaguar. Nobody and I mean nobody had ever managed to tune a Jaguar before you came along. And when we stripped your car I could tell it was built just like the original from the manufacture in England. Now tell me what car have you got in your garage in the moment." Michel explained to me.

"Ok I tell you. I may possibly have a Ferrari in my garage again. The engine is already build in and the electronic is already finished, the lights are installed. The only part that is left is the interior. But I only have to put everything on its place then it would be ready. And now you have to guess what Ferrari I have in my garage." I said laughing.

"Ok I will try to find out, but you have to answer my questions. What type of engine?" Michel asked me.

"6.3L F140 FC V12" Was the only thing I said in the phone.

"Transmission?" Came the question.

"7-speed dual-clutch automated manual. But that's pretty much in all Ferrari nowadays." I answered smiling because it wouldn't help him all that much by finding out what car I had in my garage.

"Yeah, you're right but tell me two things Newton-meter and PS." He said.

"690 Nm and 740PS. But I've got to go. I'm still in school so I must go I still have classes to attend. I call you when I'm home again. Bye." After Michel said bye I hung up and hurried in the direction of my next class.

When the school was finally out I headed to the office giving the lady behind the desk the slip with all the signatures of the teachers and went in the direction of the parking lot. Around my car were a lot of students, all were trying very hard to get a look inside.

"You won't see anything through these windows. They are especially designed to keep the looks of people like you out." I informed them when they tried to cast shadows over the windows and their faces to get a look inside.

"And what would you know about something like this, you are nothing more than a girl." A guy with huge muscles spat at me, angry that he couldn't get a look inside.

When I searched through my bag still feeling them looking at me. After a few moments I pulled out my key-ring and said. "The next time you want to have a look inside a car like that, I would advise you of being friendly to the owner of the car." I said with a mocking voice.

"I don't believe you. How can someone like you have so much money to buy an Aventador? I bet you rented it to get attention." The jock said even angrier.

"So tell me, are you able to rent a tuned Lamborghini Aventador LP 750-4 Superveloce. And do you even have a license." I spat back opened the door and slipped inside the car so that nobody could get a look inside. I stored my bag behind the seat and slipped out of the car again waiting for Rose to show up.

Finally after ten minutes Rose and the rest of her family showed up. Rose coming over to me while the rest of the family headed either to Edwards Volvo or to a BMW M3 Convertible.

One after another the three cars pulled out of the parking lot and directed the cars in the direction of the Cullen home. The Volvo taking the lead with the BMW M3 in second and Bella in the Aventador in last place.

When they hit the open road Bella asked Rose "How long till we reach your home?"

Looking at Bella Rose answered "Around 10 miles, why?"

Without giving an answer I let myself fall a bit behind the other two cars. When the BMW M3 was around 200 meters in front of us I suddenly pressed down on the accelerator and began to gain speed. When we reached 90 miles per hour, we were just behind the BMW, I pressed down further and served on the other lane speeding by the other two cars before pulling back in my own lane. After we passed the other two cars they began to gain speed but I just shifted in the next higher gear and pulled away. Not two minutes later we arrived at their home.

"That was amazing. What is the top speed?" Rose asked me after we exited the car.

"Well according to Lamborghini the top speed is 217mph but when I drove it myself I reached 230mph. So it would say it's pretty fast." I said laughing at the look on the others face when they pulled up behind us.

"That was so not fair. Your car is so much stronger than ours, we had no chance of winning." Alice whined when she reached my side.

"Oh, poor Alice." I joked and patted her hair softly.

"Well come on inside and let me introduce you to our mother." She said after she finished pouting.

I just laughed while we walked inside.

"Mum, let me introduce you to Bella Swan, she is the daughter of Chief Swan." Alice introduced me when we reached the living room where Mrs. Cullen said and read a book.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cullen." I said and held out my hand for her to shake.

"Oh none of that. Call me Esme." She said and drew me in a huge. "I take it that was your car that made such a noise?" She asked after she hugged me.

"Yes Mrs.…ah Esme. I rebuild it myself after the owner crashed it and sold it back to the company for spare parts. A friend of my mother knew the owner of the dealership and he convinced him to sell it to me so I could rebuild it." I said proudly.

The motherly smile on her face made me like her immediately. "I hope you are driving safely?" She asked with a concerned edge in her voice.

"Yes Esme, before my mother let me drive this beast she made me get a racing license so that I knew how to handle a car with so much power and even drive safely while high speeds. But I don't drive him so often. I only drove him today to make an impression at school and I have to say it worked perfectly." I said laughing a little.

After a little bit of small-talk Esme left for the kitchen.

"Hey Rose where are you doing you internship?" I asked Rose.

"I'm going to work for Esme. She is an interior designer." Rose answered me. "Where are you going to do your internship?"

"Well I just heard of it today so I have to organize something for me to go to. But I have a few friends in the tuning scene where I could get an internship pretty easily." I answered her question.

"Excuse me." I said to Rose when my phone began to ring in my bag. When I picked my phone up Michel's face smiled at me from the screen.

"Hey Michel, what can I do for you? Did you finally figure out what my next project is?" I asked in a teasing tone.

"No. But I just send you something via e-mail. I want you to read it sign it and send it back to me. Then you come down here in two month with your finished car and we will upgrade it, kind like a project for school. The only condition is that you let us use the Ferrari for the Seattle motor show two weeks after the internship ended. We have a deal?"

When I heard his offer I was stunned. They were offering me to tune my car for letting them use it in the Seattle Motor Show.

"We have a deal. And please invite my class then I can come too." I said.

"Sure no problem we work the rest out when you are here and I got back what I sent you with your signature. But I have a client in a few minutes so I have to go now." He said and I said good-bye and hung up.

"Who just called?" Rose asked after I sat back down on the couch.

"The boss of PP-Performance here in the states. He just called me back because of my internship with them and he send me something via e-mail. He said they would like to use a few of my cars for the Seattle Motor Show in four month, and I expect it to be my Jaguar, the Aston Martin and one other car. I asked them to invite the class and after that we will have a lesson in racing on a track near Seattle. Where I will be the teacher." I said smiling.

"You will let unexperienced people drive with your car?" Alice questioned.

"Oh goodness no. I wouldn't even let you drive my car until I know you can drive fast and safely on normal streets." I said laughing at the thought alone.

We talked until later that afternoon I had to head home, because Charlie would be home soon and I still had to prepare the food.

"Rose, Alice if you want to you can come over tomorrow after school and you can help me finish my project. Then I just have to adjust the software to the best possible settings and then we can drive around with my baby." I said before leaving.

In this one afternoon I became fast friends with Rose and Alice Cullen. They both were great with Rose I could talk cars and with Alice I could talk everything else.

When I arrived at home I parked my Aventador in his sport in my garage and went to the kitchen preparing food for my Dad and me.

No ten minutes later, when the food was ready he arrived and came to the kitchen.

"Hey Bells, how was your fist day at school?" Dad asked.

"It was good. Made an impression on a few of the idiots at school, not to mess with me and made good friends with the Cullen family and a girl named Angela Weber. I have Calculus with Rose Cullen, History with Angela and Biology with Alice Cullen. Alice and Rose may come over tomorrow and help me with the last touches on the F12." I told my Dad about my day.

"Something else I should know about?"

"Yeah, I have to do an internship in two month time. It is imperative that I have to do it because if I don't they won't let me graduate."

"Where are you going to do your internship? You don't have much time left." Dad said in a matter of fact tone.

"I already called PP-Performance, I already did an internship with them for my last school. Michel send me something via e-mail, which I have to sign and he asked to use a few of my cars for the Seattle Motor Show."

After I washed the dishes I headed back to my room and began to read the e-mail of Michel.

When I finished I noticed that it was a working contract for one month, where I would be paid, my living would be paid and gas would be paid I would need to drive down there.

After I showed the contract to my father I signed it and send it back to Michel.

The next day Angela waited for me in the parking lot.

"Hey Bella, you want to sit with me and my friends at Lunch break?" She asked after greeting each other.

"Yeah sure, you want to do something tomorrow after school?" I asked when we sat down in our first class for the morning.

Later at lunch I greeted Rose and Alice before I headed over to the table where Angela and her friends sat.

"Guys this is Bella Swan. She moved here just a couple of days before." Angela said introducing me. "Bella these are Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Laureen Mallory, Ben Cheney and Eric Yorkie."

Hey it's nice to meet you guys." After the introductions were finished the lunch break returned to being the best time of the school day. Mike tried to hit on me. Ben eyed Angela and Jessica was pissed at me that I stole her spotlight with Mike.

"Mike you are barking up the wrong tree. I play for the other team." I said softly when Mike tried to hit on me again and I feared I would burn from the death glare Jessica shot at me.

"Oh!" He said dumbly while trying to comprehend what I just said.

Ten minutes later we all went to our next class.

After school left out I was waiting for Rose and Alice in the parking lot. I just arrived when the appeared beside me and the Suburban I had driven to school today.

"Hey guys, how were your last lessons?" I asked when we piled in my car.

"Same old, same old. You know as boring as ever." Alice whined.

"Yeah well let's get going. I have to show you what I'm working on and have to finish the cockpit and the electronic settings. When we get to my garage I want you to close your eyes and open when I tell you to. I want you to see if you can guess what Ferrari it is. I expect Rose could know it and Alice will get the answer somehow. Or at least I was told to never bet against you." I said while we approached my garage on the drive way and both had nodded their approval.

"Now close your eyes." I said when I opened the door with the remote.

One after another I lead them to the Ferrari and after a few minutes Rose smiled knowingly.

"Bella I know what Ferrari that is, but I'm not sure which version of that particular. Alice I'm sure you know which Ferrari it is?"

"Yes I even know the exact name. Now Rose what is it?"

"A Ferrari F12, a beautiful car." Rose gushed when she opened her eyes.

"Yes a Ferrari F12tdf, the color is called `giallo modena´ and it's beautiful. Can you start it up?" Alice asked when they found out the name of my car.

"Sure but when I start it up watch the rear tires." I said and started the F12. After I started the car I turned the steering wheel to the left side.

When I stepped out of the car after I shut it down I asked. "You noticed something with the rear tires?"

"Yeah they turned slightly in the direction you steered." Alice answered me. "Well tomorrow is Friday, we will drive to Seattle and go shopping I need new clothes."

I smiled at the idea. "Yeah I need a new tree new dresses for various events in the next three month and one stunning dress for the Seattle Car Show." I laughed when I saw Alice face split into a huge smile and Rose chuckled beside me. "Oh and I need few new bikinis I'm going to be in Carson for two month and I think I will have a bit of free time."

For the next two hours we talked about our pasts and I learned a lot about my two new friends. In turn I told them a lot about my past, how I came to work with cars and my general live with Renee in Phoenix.

With the next few weeks snow and ice came and the streets turned into a death trap.

Over the weeks I became good friends with the Cullen family and a few other persons from my school including Angela Weber.

Later that day I would meet with Angela to do our homework together and hang out after that, but it was just before the school started so I still had to wait some time.

Suddenly the whole parking lot began to shout at me to get out of the way and when I turned around I saw an old van coming sideways in my direction. The whole world seemed to move in slow-motion. When the van was about to crush me to the side of the car I pushed my hand against the side of the van and it suddenly stopped. I thought I had stopped the van just by myself until I noticed Rose standing beside me. She pressed her second finger against her mouth and I understood that I should not mention her being there.

Then everything returned to normal speed and I heard the shouting of my class mates trying to get to me.

Most prominent the question if I was ok and Tyler's apologies.

I assured everybody that I was alright and told Tyler that it was not his fault he had lost control and no harm was done. After that I waited for the van to be moved so that I could escape the space between my Suburban and Tyler's van.

After half an hour of standing still the van was finally moved so that I could walk out between the cars. When I stepped out between the cars a scream rang though the crowed but I didn't understand why.

The by standing paramedics forced me to sit on the stretcher until one of the paramedics rolled me to the ambulance.

"Good morning Bella." I was greeted by Carlisle when sat on a hospital bed. "Are you felling any pain at all?" He asked me with an odd tone in his voice.

"No, why do ask? Should I feel any pain?" I asked Carlisle.

"Well, considering both your Radius and Ulna are cleanly broken, yes you should feel pain." He said.

When I looked down at my arm I could see all four ends of my arm. Eloquently as ever I looked up and said. "Ohh." And promptly blacked out when a wave of pain overwhelmed my brain.

 **Rose POV**

Alice and I were standing in the parking lot talking to our siblings about our plans for the next day because the sun would come out. Finally Bella arrived in her Suburban.

Over the last two weeks Forks had become colder and it began to snow and the streets began to ice over.

Suddenly there was a screeching noise and when I turned around I could see the side of a van sliding directly in the direction of Bella. It would crush her against the side of her own car if the van wouldn't be stopped in time.

Without thinking I raced over to Bella's side in Vampire speed. Just when I arrived Bella pressed her right hand against side of the van trying to stop it from crushing her. Suddenly there was a loud crack and Bella's Radius and Ulna of her right arm snapped in to two. Not hesitation I slammed my hand where Bella's hand was just a part of a second before, made a large dent in the side of the van and stopped it from crushing Bella.

I signed her not to mention me helping her stop the van from crushing her with my finger on my lips. She just nodded not seeming to feel the pain from her broken arm and trying to reassure her friends she was Ok. Without another word I climbed out between the two cars and ran back to the side of my family. All that happened in just the span of a few seconds and nobody except for my siblings noted me being there to help Bella stop the van.

We watched from our cars when the fire fighters, the paramedics and the police arrived, with Charlie in the front. Slowly the fire fighters began to move the van after the paramedics had gotten Tyler out of his Van. After around half an hour the van was finally moved enough that Bella could walk out between the cars and was immediately forced to sit down on a stretcher.

When Bella stepped out between the cars everyone could clearly see the damage done to her arm, a few cried out in shock and a few gasped in horror. She still didn't seem to feel any pain and sat down on the stretcher only after her father and Carlisle had been talking to her after a few minutes. But still she only sat down under protest that she was not in any pain and she could walk just fine.

My family and I laughed about her fiery spirit despite worry over her immensely.

Not a moment after the ambulance left the parking lot my siblings and I sat in the car and followed the ambulance to the hospital. When we arrived in the hospital Bella just transferred herself from the stretcher to one of the hospital beds and was greeted by Carlisle.

"Bella just a question. Are you feeling any pain at all?" Carlisle asked her.

Bella looked at Carlisle confused. "No, why do you ask? Should I feel any pain?"

"Well, considering both your Radius and Ulna are cleanly broken, yes you should feel pain." He responded to her confused question.

She looked down at her are and looked shocked back at Carlisle muttered "Ohh." And promptly fainted.

Alice and I both flashed to her side holding her up and laying her down on the bed in a comfortable position.

"You could just have sedated her. You didn't need to shock her in to unconsciousness." I said turning to my adoptive father. "And don't think I won't tell Esme about what you did." Carlisle went pail at the threat to tell Esme.

"I didn't sedate her because it would not be good for her body. The Nerves of her arm could be damaged. The medication could harm her nerves further. She didn't feel any pain and the shock of seeing her arm broken like will ensure that she is out until at least in 12 hours. In this time I can have her surgery to right her arm and put a splint on her without her being conscious and on any kind of pain medication." Carlisle explained himself.

Halfway through his explanation Chief Swan stepped in the room and saw his daughter lying on the bed with a bad looking arm.

"Carlisle how is she." Charlie asked in a brusque voice.

"She's alright considering her arm is broken. She didn't feel any pain from her arm. This could mean one of two things. Either the nerves arm are damaged somehow or her shock at having been almost crushed by a van repressed the pain in her arm. I hope it's the second possibility but I can't be sure she wakes up and tell me if she feels anything in her arm. However I feel confident about fixing her bones. I will take her in to surgery shortly. She will wake up in 12 hours the earliest." Carlisle finished his explanation to Bella's condition.

"Thank you Carlisle. I will fill out the forms you need and I have to do paper work at the station and I have to get Bella's SUV back home. Please call me when she wakes up and I will bring her clothes better than these hospital wear." Charlie seemed to have aged considerably over the span of the conversation.

I stepped forward. "Sir, if it is ok. I could go and fetch Bella's SUV and could get her sweats for the time she has to stay here." I offered without hesitation.

Charlie looked calculating at me and finally nodded his consent.

After I said bye to Carlisle and Charlie, Alice drove me to the parking lot to fetch her Suburban.

"You like her very much don't you, Rose?" Alice asked me.

"Yes, Alice. I do like her very much. She is so pure. I have never seen her angry shouting or something like this. The only emotions I see on her are good emotions and want that it stays that way and I will do everything for that." I said, my voice almost like a whisper.

"I know what you mean. She is so full of live and I want her to be happy. She has never looked at us like the others do. Like we are some kind of freaks. The others think we are disgusting that our siblings are going out with each other. Even though Edward can't even feel her mind her whole disposition screams she would never fault us for that. Because of these reasons alone I can't feel only friendship for her." Alice confessed to me.

I smiled sadly at my sister. "So it seems like we both have a crush on the same girl." I said. "What are we going to do about that?"

"No we don't Rose. I don't love Bella this way, she is more like a sister to me, neither older nor younger. I can't see if you are getting together because Bella has not made a decision regarding that particular question. So I can't tell you anything right now." I hugged her from the passenger seat.

Ten minutes later we drove the way to Bella's garage and parked the Suburban in his spot.

After I parked her car I went up the ladder to her room and began to pack a few of her things in a bag. I packed a pair of panties, a bra, socks, sweat pants and a pair shirts that were four sizes too big for her. When I had everything she would need Alice and I drove back to the hospital and waited for Carlisle to bring her out of surgery.

Three hours later Carlisle and a few nurses pushed an unconscious Bella in the room her arm in a cast.

"Hey Girls." Carlisle greeted us. "You can go home she won't wake up for the next ten hours." He smiled at us when we dropped Bella's back beside her bed.

"I'm going to be back after school. Don't go anywhere." I muttered in Bella's ear when I bent down to kiss her forehead.

After Alice said good-bye to Bella we left for school where everyone asked us how she was.

We answered their questions as best as we could without hurting Bella's privacy and went to our classes.

 **Bella POV**

Somebody was in my room. They were talking and were not quiet. I groaned hoping whoever was in my room would shut up.

After ten minutes they were still talking and without looking I took my pillow and threw it in the direction the voices were coming from as hard as I could. I heard a thud and noticed with satisfaction that my pillow seemed to have reached its target.

Without the pillow I laid my head down near the side of the bed and a hand began to scratch my head. Without thinking I began to purr a little at the nice sensation created by the hand.

"Bella it's time to wake up." A voice whispered in my ear.

"Don't want to wake up. Keep scratching." I mumbled and the hand kept scratching.

"Bella, school begins in an hour you have to get ready." A few seconds after my sleepy brain comprehended what it just heard it tried to lift myself up with my right arm but suddenly it gave out under me and I collapsed back on the matrass.

"Rose why does my arm hurt and what are you doing in my room?" I asked.

"Bella, what is the last thing you remember?" Rose asked me after she pushed my pillow back under my head which head apparently hit my Carlisle who was talking with another man at the moment.

After a little bit of digging in my brain I remembered what happened. "Ohh yeah, I remember what I am doing here." I sad sadly with a look at my arm in the cast.

"How is my car, did it have a scratch?" I asked frantically.

Alice laughed. "Don't worry Bella. Your car is in your garage and it has no scratch."

My arm was in a white cast and began to smell already. I hated these things.

"Good Evening Bella. How do you feel?" Carlisle asked.

"Peachy. I feel peachy. My arm hurts, my mouth feels like the desert and cast smells already like five day old meet in the summer heat in Arizona." I snapped at the Doctor. "Sorry Carlisle. You don't deserve my sarcasm."

"I know you don't mean it like that." He reached for my bedside table. "Here is some water so that your mouth doesn't feel like the desert anymore and with cast there is another type of cast that I can tell you about. One that wouldn't start to smell, you could shower and you can scratch your arm." Carlisle smiled at my hopeful look when he talked about that other cast.

"What type of cast are we talking about?"

Carlisle took out his phone and showed me a picture of a cast like thing with many holes where I could scratch my skin and the skin could breathe. While he showed me the picture he explained all the advantages of a cast like this and told me that I even was allowed to drive my car with a cast like this.

"Where do I get a cast like this?" I asked eagerly.

Carlisle chuckled. "I already asked an old friend if he could print something like this for me. He already prints the one for you and Alice asked him if he could print another one of your right arm and one of your left arm with an elastic plastic. He agreed and said that they should be ready tomorrow. We can drive over to Seattle I can put your new cast on you and you can be happy again." Carlisle said with humor in his voice.

"Not that I don't like your company but when can I go home?" I asked eagerly to get out of the hospital.

"No worries, you don't have to stay here for too long. I will just check your arm one last time and then you can go home." Carlisle smiled when he saw the huge smile on my face.

While Carlisle checked on my arm I turned to Alice and Rose who were sitting beside my bed on two chairs. "Do you know where my dad is? Normally when I'm injured he doesn't leave my side until I'm fully healed again." I asked my two friends.

"He had to go to the station and do a bit of paperwork because of what happened at the parking lot. And he trusted us to look after you until he comes back, which should be in around five minutes. Since I texted him when you woke up." Rose said while she took my hand and began to play with my fingers.

Just like Rose said my Dad came through the doors five minutes later and hurried over to my bed immediately.

"Bella, how do you feel? Does anything hurt? Are you alright?" He asked frantically when he saw me sitting in my bad my arm in my lap and the other hand in Rose's hand who still played with the fingers.

"I'm fine Dad, clam down. Carlisle patched me up already so there is nothing to worry about. Tomorrow I will get another cast, one that doesn't smell and where I can scratch if I have to scratch something. Carlisle can tell you more about that than I can." I calmed him down.

"I'm so glad that you are okay." He said, sat down beside me on the bed and hugged me.

I hugged him back burying my head in his shoulder. "I love you." I mumbled realizing how good I had it with him. "I don't tell you often enough that I love you. After being almost crushed by the van I realized a lot of things, that I didn't often took the time to tell people what really is important." I said to him and hugged him harder.

After a little bit more hugging I told my father about this other kind of cast and that I would drive to Seattle tomorrow to get it.

When Carlisle finally released me from the hospital Dad and I went home and sat the rest of the evening in front of the TV looking one of his sports games.

"Hey Bella, tomorrow an old friend comes over to watch the game. You should remember him from the summer and winter you spent here repairing his car with his son." Dad said after the game ended.

"Jakob and Billy Black." I said remembering them. "They live in the reservoir, don`t they?" I asked.

"Yes they do. We always meet with them when you were here and you and Jakob did a few pretty funny things." He said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I remember. We made mud-cakes and I convinced Jake to try to eat them." I remembered.

"Good night Dad." I said, kissed him on the cheek and went to my room.

This night I woke up three times always thinking someone was in my room, but I never saw anyone.

The next day Carlisle and I drove to Seattle for my new cast and the two things Alice had ordered with the cast.

At midday I had a new 3D- printed odor free cast where I could scratch myself if I had the urge. The other two things were the same as the cast but made from elastic plastic so I could put them on and off without much problem. The new `glove` for my left arm I just left on so that it looked my like some new kind of fashion trend and not like I just had a fancy new cast.

After Carlisle brought me home I immediately jumped in the shower trying to wash of stench from the old cast.

Just when I stepped out of my shower the front door rang and after Dad opened the door I heard the voices of him and Rose.

"Just go up in her room. She was just showering." I heard the muffled voice of my Dad.

I was standing in front of my wardrobe when Rose nocked on my door and stepped inside a second later.

Without saying anything she wrapped her arms around me from behind and rested her chin on my shoulder.

"Don't ever do something like that again." She mumbled and buried her face in my neck.

Shivers ran down my back when she kissed the side of my neck where my pulse-point laid.

"I don't plan on being crushed by a van anytime soon." I said and turned around in her arms burring my own face in her neck.

Without realizing it my towel had loosened and fell to the floor. My breast were now pressing against her clothed chest. For some time we just simply stood there ion the embrace of the other until we slowly lifted our heads and starred in the eyes of the eyes of the other. Slowly our heads leaned forwards and our lips meet. At first our lips meet gentle but after a few moments our kiss grew more heated and we slowly walked backwards in direction of my bed until Rose's knees hit the edge of my bed and she fell, landing on my mattress pulling me with her. Still nobody noticed that my towel had hit the floor. After a few minutes the need for air was too much for me and I drew my head back panting hard starring in Rose's eyes.

"Wow." I said after a few moments of silence.

"Yes, wow." Rose giggled under me, our breasts still pressed together.

Suddenly Rose went stiff under me and she closed her eyes tightly. "Ahh Bella could you possibly put something on?" She asked.

When I noticed my towel had dropped to the ground a meter away from my bed my face suddenly became really hot and I tried to cover my privates with my hands. "Just wait a second and I have put something on. And no peeking." I said my face still tomato red.

I sprinted over to my wardrobe and put on the first thing I could reach consisting of lacy red bra and panties and sweats. "You can open your eyes." I said when I was covered and let myself fall down beside her on my bed.

"Well I have to say you have very nice breasts. D-cups if I'm not mistaken." Rose giggled lowly her voice still slightly husky.

Feeling confident I rolled on top of Rose grasped one of her breasts and squeezed. "Well I have to say breast feel's very nice. A D-cup if I'm not mistaken." I said and crashed my lips against Rose's.

For the next few minutes the kiss became more heated until both of our tops lay on the ground only our bras covering our tits and my butt being palmed by Rose.

"Does that mean you are my girlfriend now?" I asked huskily.

"Yes if you are willing." She said in an equally husky voice.

"Before I'm going to answer that you have to tell me the truth about a few things." I demanded and she just nodded. "First of all, what are you? I'm certain you can't be human. Your skin is as hard as granite and cold. You are fast, otherwise I would now be either dead or in the hospital." I said and looked her in the eye.

Slowly she opened her mouth. T first nothing was wrong but slowly her canines dropped from the roof of her mouth.

"Vampire." I breathed out and began to inspect Rose's canines.

"Yes. Vampire but my family and I, we don't drink human blood. We call ourselves vegetarian because we only drink animal blood." She said trying to assure me.

"So the myths about vampires not being able to go in sun-light, afraid of crosses and holy-water are all not true?" I asked.

"You ask me if the whole nonsense of myths is true, when you just learned that I am a vampire. You should be afraid I'm going to suck you dry." She almost shouted at me. "Do you have no self-preservation?"

"Why should I be afraid of you? You just told me that you drink only animal blood." I said smiling and nuzzled my face in her neck.

"You are unbelievable." She screamed and rolled us around until she was on top of me and her mouth at my pules-point.

"I know you won't do anything to me. And should I tell you why." I asked in a dead serious voice. "Because you don't want to deal with Alice when she hears you sucked me dry." I said holding back my laugher at her dumb struck look.

The rest of the evening we spent cuddling on my bed and telling stories of our past.

The next morning I was just driving in the parking lot when Alice suddenly appeared beside the car door. When I opened the door she grasped my hand and began to pull me in the direction of the building where we had our homeroom lesson. "Come on Bella." She whined when I didn't move fast enough. "They will announce something today."

I just laughed and let Alice drag me to our homeroom class which we had with the rest of the Cullens but most importantly my girlfriend Rose. I couldn't get enough of the sound of the word ' _girlfriend'_. It still felt so surreal.

When we finally reached our classroom where we were the last to arrive. The rest of the class already sat on their seats waiting for the announcement to start. I dropped down beside Rose on my seat and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek and leaned in to her.

Turning to Alice I asked. "Why is this announcement so important?"

"Didn't you hear? There is a rumor we are going on a two day trip. The first day to the Seattle Car Show and the second day to a racing track." Alice looked at me with an incredulous look.

"Ahh yes that rumor." I smiled knowing it was true. "But if you are a good best friend you are helping me with a few things on this day. Including driving one of my cars down to Seattle. Ohh and you are going to drive another car of mine." I said smiling sweetly at Rose.

"And I don't get a say in it?" Rose asked.

"No you don't." I said sweetly.

"Tell me anything you know." Alice demanded.

Leaning over I whispered in Alice ear. "I might be the reason we are invited. We are invited by PP-Performance. And on the second day we are going to Kent and you will learn how to drive a race on the Pacific Raceways course. Oh and you've got a reason to buy three dresses for you, me and Rose." I said to her.

At the prospect of going dress shopping Alice squealed in glee.

A few minutes later Mr. Cornell stepped in the room. "Good morning class. The school originally planned to go to a botanic garden, but your grade was invited to the Seattle Car Show. The Seattle Car Show is one week after your internship. It will be a two day trip. At the end of the first day you can either stay in a hotel or you can drive home. How you get to Seattle is up to you. The school will provide us with a few school buses. The second day we are going to Pacific Raceways in Kent, where a licensed Race driver will teach you how to do your best on a round course. Now please give around these sheets. Your parents have to give permission that you are allowed to drive on the round course in Kent. The second sheet is a program for us. We will arrive there at 0900 in the morning. The others who drive by themselves please be there at this time. Until 1300 hours you can walk around, but at 1315 we meet at the place of PP-Performance. PP-Performance is one of the most known tuning garages in the world. We will watch a presentation made by the boss of PP-Performance and they will show you a few cars they have tuned. For example they are the only ones who have ever tuned an Aston Martin, they have tuned a Lamborghini Aventador and they say they will tune a Ferrari F12tdf, which is a limited version of the F12. On the second day we are invited to the Pacific Raceways round course in Kent where we will meet at 1000 in the morning. Do you have any questions?" Almost all hands shot up except for the Cullens' and my own.

"Yes Angela?" Mr. Cornell picked Angela to ask her question.

"If we don't want to drive the round-course we don't have to, do we?"

"No you don`t have to. Yes, Mike." Mr. Cornell picked the next one.

"With what cars do we drive the round course?"

"If you drive in your own car down to Seattle than you can drive with your own car. If you didn't drive with your car you can either ask one of your friends to borrow theirs or you get one from the driving instructor." When Mr. Cornell finished his sentence most of the heads turned to me with a hopeful look in their eyes.

"Dream on, as if I would let some of you drive one of my babies. Most of them are around 500.000$ worth. Aside from that they are much too powerful for you. The Lamborghini Aventador has 700HP if you buy him. But I rebuild him myself after the owner crashed it and sold it. My Aventador has 950HP, top speed is 260mph and has next to no emission. He is around 1.200.000$ worth." I said trying to make them see why I wouldn't let them drive the cars I would take there. "Perhaps I will let you sit in it and maybe I will take you on a spin, but nothing more." I said trying to appease them for not letting them drive.

Beside me Rose scoffed. "You are too soft. I wouldn't even let them touch the car if it was mine."

"I know Rose, I know." I said a smile on my face.

"Come on we have Italian next." I said when the lesson ended.

The lessons in Italian were pretty useless for me, because I spoke fluently already. None the less I was with both Rose and Alice and both could speak just as well as I do. The rest of the day everybody only spoke of the visit to the Seattle Car Show and were boasting about how good they could drive.

I was just walking by when I heard Tyler. "I never had an accident, I bet no one will be able to beat my time."

Finally I had enough of the boasting of all the male population of this school. I walked over to Tyler's group and said loudly. "I'm sorry, Tyler. Did you just say you never had an accident?" I asked.

"Eh, yes I did, why?" He asked a bit unsure why I asked.

"Ohh no reason. Just asking myself why my Suburban has a dent and my arm is in a cast." I said of handily with a lot of sarcasm in my voice.

Tyler went beat red and began to shout. "You little bitch." Completely embarrassed in front of his friends he cocked his arm pack and prepared to punch me in my face. When his fist came near my face I shifted slightly to the side so that his punch missed. The momentum of the attack made him stumble forwards directly in my knee, which I rammed in his stomach. He dropped to the ground unable to move much and groaning in pain.

"Don't ever try to hit me again it won't work and will make you feel more pain than you can imagine." I threatened him with a death glare.

Without looking back I walked to the Cafeteria. When I looked around I spotted Angela sitting at a table with Ben, Mike, Jessica and a few other people. Remembering that I wanted to meet up with her on the day Tyler's van almost crushed me I walked over to her.

"Hey guys." I greeted them I dropped on a chair beside Angela.

Immediately exited chatter from the others greeted me all talking about how much fun the days at the Seattle Car Show are going to be.

"Hey Angela you want to meet up later today?" I asked.

"Yeah sure but we have so much homework to do, so it could get a bit later." Angela said remembering we had a shitload of homework for our AP Calculus class.

I dropped my head in my hands and groaned. "I know, let's do it together. We can do it faster when you do one part and I do the other." I suggested. Angela agreed almost immediately.

"You know you are one of the best of our class, but every time we got homework you bitch like a little spoiled princess." Angela said laughing slightly.

Sniffing haughtily I struck my nose in the air and said. "Well why should I not? I'm a spoiled princess. I have the looks, I have the money so why the hell should I not?" I asked fake haughtily.

We both lasted only a second before we collapsed laughing loudly.

"Do you want to come over directly after school or a little bit later?" I asked Angela still giggling.

"Nah, I can come directly after school."

After a few more minutes a said goodbye and headed over to Rose. When I reached them I dropped down in Rose's lap and leaned my head against her shoulder. Her arms immediately circled around me and pulled me closer to her.

"Hey Bella, you want to come over at evening? I want to introduce you to the real family now that you know what we are." Rose whispered in my ear.

"Sure, I just hope they still like me when they know I know your secret." I murmured and pressed a kiss to the underside of her jaw.

"You're impossible. You are going to be in a house full of vampires and you only think if they would like you or not? You should fear for your life." Rose whisper shouted in my ear.

"I know I won't be harmed at our house, you and Alice would never let it happen." I insisted. Rose just shook her head at me. "Also I know I'm irresistible but I think your family can control themselves pretty well, don't you think?"

"Yes you are irresistible. But now we have to leave for PE, we are playing Badminton." She said kissing me on the mouth. I pouted when she shoved me from her lap as she stood up.

Almost two hours later the school day finally ended. I two days I would have to drive to Carson which is almost 1.222 miles away and I would need around 20 hours to get there. Well I will make a stop for one night in a hotel in San Francisco but the rest of the time I would try to drive, aside for small breaks.

When I got to the parking lot Angela was already leaning against the side of the Suburban waiting for me.

"Hey." I said when I reached her. "You ready to get the hell out of here?"

"Sure, I can't wait. For the next two month we won't see the place of hell again." Angela said laughing.

I silently agreed with her also laughing.

Ten minutes later I parked my car and we went up in my room.

"Bella how can you have so many cars?" Angela asked after she stepped to the window to my garage.

"You have to know they were not bought this way. I rebuild them myself after previous owner crashed the car and sold the rest of the car back to the dealership where he got his car. My mum had a friend who was the owner of one such dealership. The car the furthest from here was my first car. I got it for my tenth birthday. The car was a write-off but I simply got a new bodywork and then I began to assemble everything. I began with the engine, continued with the gearbox and the transmission and worked until it was finished. Two whole years I needed to finish this car." I narrated with a fond smile. "When the car was finished my mum and I brought it to the Dealership and they taught me how to do all the electrical stuff and how to set all the settings for things like the whole computer-system that operates the electronical stuff."

When I ended Angela was really impressed because she thought I was from old money and all my cars were bought. I just laughed at that thought and told her that I am from old money. My family from my mother's side had owned a few gold-mines and a diamond-mines in Alaska and in South-Africa. But neither my mum nor I had to do anything because everything was managed by the company who mined on our ground. We just got some of the profits and the rest went to the people who mined there. At her baffled look I laughed out loud.

After Angela got over the shock my revelation caused we sat down and began our homework for Calculus.

Two hours later we finally finished our homework and leaned back in our chairs.

"Angela, why don`t you want to drive at Pacific Raceways?" I asked no judgment in my voice.

"I fear the speed and a few other things." She answered.

"What other things?"

"What will happen when I lose control on the wet street?"

After her explanation I stood up pulled her from her chair and went to the Nissan 370z

"Get in!" I ordered her, leaving no room for discussion.

Without any resistance Angela sat down in the passenger seat. I started the car and slowly drove away from the house. When we reached the street leading to Port Angeles I stepped on the gas pedal. The Nissan accelerated to 100 mph in the second gear. At around 6000 revolutions I shifted in the third gear and the 370z accelerated further. After almost an hour we arrived in Port Angeles.

The 370z is a car that easily drifts, also I had built it with a manual looking differential when I rebuild it, meaning I could control the rate of the locking on the rear axle.

A few hours later Angela could control most situations when her rear would swerve out and she could drive most of drifts almost perfectly. I even allowed her to take the 370z to Kent on the day we would go there with the class and also to the Seattle Car Show.

Taking out my new phone out of my pocket I looked at the time and decided it was time to drive home. Half way on our way home Angela's mum called asking Angela to pick her little brother from a birthday party hosted by a friend. Twenty minutes later we were back in my garage and I had parked the Nissan 370z in his spot, I noticed that Angela had no way to pick up her brother from his friends party.

"Angela, I just remembered that I took you with me from school. I can drive you to your brother and then I can drive you home." I proposed to her.

"No I can't make you do that. I have still enough time to go home get my car and get to the party before it should be over." Angela said hurriedly not wanting to be a bother to me.

"What is your brothers dream car?" I asked her not listening to her complains.

"Ahh, not sure but I believe it's a Lamborghini. I'm not sure what specific Lamborghini. Why do ask?"

"Ohh, no reason. When are you supposed to get your brother?"

"My mum said the party would end in 45 minutes." Angela said not wasting her breath to ask why I was asking.

"Ok great lets go." I said, grasped the key to the Lambo and the key for the Aston Martin Vanquish.

I tossed her the key to the Aston and went to the Lamborghini Aventador.

"What do you mean, let's go?" Angela asked perplex.

"Well what does it look like? We are going to make your brother and his friends happy." I said in a cheeky voice.

Without waiting for an answer I sat down in the driver's seat of my Aventador and started the car. Following my example Angela got in the Aston Martin and buckled in. In the Aventador I activated the intercom that I had in all my cars and could activate it from all cars.

"Hey Angela, the cars have an intercom so you can speak to me." I said.

When she heard my voice suddenly in the car although I was sitting in another car she squeaked and jumped up in her seat.

"Couldn't you have at least given me a little warning?" She asked when she recovered from the little shock.

"I could but where is the fun in that?" I laughed. "Now do you know where this party is where we have to be in 40 minutes to fetch your brother?"

"Yes I know where we have to go."

"Good then you can take the lead and I will follow."

Five minutes later we were on the other side of the town and just had to turn in the street to our left and we would have arrived at our destinations. Half a minute we rolled to a stop in front of a two stories house with a garage and a van in the drive way.

When I looked out of the passenger window I could already see a few heads looking out of the window. I opened the scissor door and stepped out of the driver's seat. Beside the Aston Angela was already waiting, together we made our way to the front porch and knocked on the door.

"Good evening Mrs. Marks." We greeted the woman who opened the door holding around 15 little kids back from running out the front door.

"Good evening, girls. Say you don`t have a problem with the little kids looking at the cars?" Mrs. Marks asked.

I just smiled and shook my head. "Let them go ahead." I said and opened the doors so that the kids could even look inside and sit down in the seats.

Some of the kids asked if I could take the on a drive, but since their parents were not with them I could not do this and I had also no children's seat for the bucket seats. Even without a drive in the Lamborghini or Aston Martin the children were happy. After half an hour the parents of the children came to pick up their kids. When only the birthday child and Angela's brother were left Mark Marks had been pestering his mother to let him go on a drive in the Lamborghini. When she finally gave in and asked me if it would be ok if I took him on a drive I assured her that it would be no problem and that we would be back in around an hour. She thanked me and went inside to clean up.

Angela and her brother got in the Aston Martin and we started the cars.

Speaking via the intercom with Angela I asked her if she wanted to follow me on our drive or bring her brother home.

Angela opted to follow me. We drove on the Route 101 and accelerated the little child whooped in excitement beside me. Half an hour later we arrived in the outskirts of Port Angeles. We immediately turned around and drove back home. When the road was free I accelerated to 140 mph and Marc beside me whooped in joy. Another half an hour later we stopped in the drive way of Marc's house. When I opened his door and let him out he hugged me around the legs and thanked me for at least a minute. After he released my legs he ran back to his house and jumped in his father's arms and began to babble about his experience in the Lamborghini Aventador SV. His father smiled at his hyper son and nodded in thanks at me.

Waving good-bye I got in my car and followed Angela to her home. After she left her brother at home we drove the two cars back to my place.

After I packed a bag with short shorts, a tank top and clothes for the next day, I grabbed the key for the Jaguar F-Type R AWD Coupe. After I drove Angela home I drove to the Cullen mansion.

When I parked my car in front of the house Rose was already waiting for me. Not a second later the door opened and Rose pulled me out of the car in her arms rather enthusiastically. I just laughed and kissed her on the lips.

For the rest of the evening we did the normal things teenagers do with their girlfriends, meaning snogging, watching TV and so on.

"Bella we get visitors tomorrow. A few friends from Alaska are coming to visit." Rose whispered after an extra intensive snogging session.

Still being out of breath I just shrugged and cuddled into her.

"I have to leave for Carson tomorrow around midday. And won't they make problems for you that you told a human about vampires?" I mumbled to sleepy to talk louder.

"No they won't make problems. They themselves are vegetarians and if they make problems we just tell them we plan on changing you." Rose mumbled back and began to kiss my pulse-point.

"Do I have to know anything about them?" I asked her and shifted so that I laid on my back.

"Their coven consists of five vampires all vegetarians. A married couple, Eleazar and Carmen, and three sisters, Tanya, Kate and Irina. Irina is the leader of the coven and all three are succubae. The sisters were turned around 1000A.D. by Sasha, who they saw as their mother. Sasha wanted a child so she turned are child hat was almost an infant still. The child could not control itself and killed the whole town. The Volturi killed the immortal child and its creator. Tanya, Kate and Irina never forgave the Volturi for killing their mother." Rose's said sadly. "Only Eleazar and Kate have powers. Eleazar has the gift of power identification and Kate can give electric shocks to people by skin contact."

Thinking about what I just learned about the friends of the Cullen's I cuddled closer to Rose.

Slowly my eyelids got heavier and they closed on their own accord.

Slowly what felt only minutes later I was woken up to someone massaging my butt through my panties with my head resting on a soft but cold pillow.

"Wake up Sleepyhead." Someone whispered in my ear.

Not wanting to wake up I buried my head deeper into my soft pillow and grumbled something I couldn't understand myself.

Suddenly cold hands lifted the waistband of my panties and a finger began to stroke over my nether lips.

When the finger suddenly stopped I moaned in disappointment.

"I want to make love to you as much as you want to, but you know we have visitors who can hear us and you have to leave in an hour." Rosalie reminded me and kissing me on the mouth.

Rolling to the edge of the bed I stood up looked over my shoulder who was lying on the bed I shoot her a seductive look and made a 'follow-me` motion with my finger and walked to the shower. On the way I stripped out of my tank-top and the boy-shorts I wear at night. Just before I stepped in the shower I cast a look back in the room and asked. "What are you waiting for? You have to shower too."

I stepped back inside turned on the shower to a good temperature and climbed in. Not a minute later Rose joined me. After a few minutes Rose began to wash my back. When she finished with my back she picked up the conditioner and squirted a generous amount on my hair and began to massage my scalp.

Half an hour later Rose and were both completely clean and stepped out of the shower. Sitting down in front of Rose's make up mirror combing my hair in a French braid. Putting on skin tight jeans, and a t-shirt I followed Rose down to the kitchen where breakfast was already waiting for me.

"How long are you going to be on the road today, honey?" Esme asked me when I sat down at the table.

"I plan to drive to San Francisco today. That is a 14 hour drive and almost 900 miles. But I can drive a little faster than the speed limit and when the police is near I'm sure Alice will call me to warn me." I said smiling up at Esme. "So my estimate I should reach San Francisco around 8 pm with a few little breaks to go to the toilet and eat something."

Suddenly five people I had never seen before invaded the room and starred at me. One of the woman sneered at me. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"


	2. One Long Month

The five people who had just invaded my breakfast starred at me in wonder.

"You do realize that we are vampires?" One of them asked.

"Yes, of course I do. But that threat does not work, because you are vegetarian and Rose and Alice would never let you hurt me." I said smugly. "Now please introduce yourself or I am going to continue my breakfast."

They stared at me unbelieving. "Yes, we are sorry for invading on your breakfast but we heard your heartbeat and we were not told that there is a human in this house. My name is Eleazar this is my wife Carmen. And these ladies are our coven mates Tanja, Kate and Irina." The now named Eleazar said.

"Well it is nice to meet you. My name is Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella." I said still eating my breakfast. "Now I heard you can tell if someone has a gift and what kind of gift it is."

"Yes that is my gift. It is a gift of identification if you want to call it that." Eleazar said smiling.

"Could you perhaps test me if I have a gift, or can you only test vampires?" I asked.

"Yes I can test you but often a gift only appears after the person was turned. For vampires I know immediately when I'm in close proximity whether they have a gift or not. With humans I have to concentrate to detect a gift and I cannot tell if the gift will be more powerful after they are turned or not." After he explained his gift a little more in detail he concentrated for a minute and began to smile. "You my dear lady you already have a powerful gift. Your gift is a gift of deception I think you can call it. You have the ability to let people see what you want or the opposite you can hide things from people. And I also think that is the reason why Edward can't read your mind, you are hiding your thoughts from him and I think it's a defensive mechanism."

Sadly I had to leave shortly after that. The Denali's were a pleasant bunch of people and I enjoyed talking to them but I had to leave for San Francisco.

I let Rose drive us back to my home because she wanted to drive the Jaguar and I enjoyed watching her handle my car with such a precision. Sadly the ride was over fast and I had to fit my three suitcases in the trunk of my F12tdf. Finally when I was ready to leave I hugged Rose. "I'm going to be back before you know it. You will not even notice it." I said.

"I know it's not a long time but I am going to miss you." Rose sighed in my shoulder while she hugged me.

"I'm going to miss you too." I said. We were still hugging when my Dad walked in to my room ten minutes later to say his own good-bye to me.

"Bells, how am I going to survive without you making me something to eat?" Charlie asked me after he hugged me.

"Just like you survived while I was still living with Mum. You are going to eat at the diner in town." I said smiling, happy that my father needed me.

"Yeah, I guess I have to. But your food tastes so much better." He whined. "Now you have to leave if you want to make it to San Francisco today." He said after releasing me from his hug and pushing me in the direction of my loaded Ferrari F12tdf. "Bella, don't drive to fast. Eat and drink enough and make enough breaks so you don't get in any accidents."

"Don't worry Dad. I won't have any accidents and I won't get a ticket for speeding." Just before I was going to sit down in my car I hugged my Dad and told him that I love him.

After I sat down in the driver's seat I started the car and slowly rolled out of the garage over the driveway to the road.

Rose had already left for her home and now I would begin my journey down to San Francisco.

Of course most of the time when the highway was free I was speeding with around 140 mph. So I reached San Francisco at around 0900 in the evening. When I parked in front of the Four Seasons Hotel in San Francisco my car door was opened immediately and I was helped standing up from my seat.

"Hello, I would like to check in." I said to the lady behind the desk.

"Yes, do you have a reservation?"

"On the name Isabella Swan for two nights." I answered.

After the paper-work was finished I went back outside and let the clerks take my suit-cases up to my room before I drove the car to the underground car park. Dinner would be served until 1100 pm so I went to my room and took a shower before I put on a dress ( shop/viewitem-PD1129689) a pair of high-heels ( . ) and a little bit make up before I went downstairs to the restaurant and ordered Lasagna.

After I finished eating I slowly began to get tired after my eleven hour drive and decided to retire to my suite. When I was finally in my bed it was already half past eleven in the night so I decided to go to sleep. For the next day I had planned to go a bit shopping and look around San Francisco before I had to leave for Carson the day after.

No ten minutes after I lay down I was already deep asleep from the constant driving exhausted.

The next morning I woke up at 10 am and stood up. Not wanting to loose time I got up immediately dressed in skinny jeans, white puma sneakers, a tank top and a leather jacket. After a healthy breakfast in the cantina I went to my car and drove to the Union Square where some of the bigger shopping center were. Three hours later I had bought two pairs of high-heels, a pair new sneakers, a few jeans and a few more clothing articles. After I loaded all of them in my car I drove back to the hotel and had the clerks bring all my new possessions to my room. After everything was in my room and my car parked I went outside and began to explore the city. At around 0800 in the evening I returned to my room. For the rest of the evening I just watched TV and packed my things in my suit cases. My dress for the next day lay already on the couch and the high-heels were standing by the door.

When nothing interesting came in the TV I turned it off and went to sleep dreaming about my amazing girlfriend at home.

The next day I woke up at 0700 in the morning and got into the shower. When I was dry again I put on my dress and put on a bit of make-up. Just when I put on my high-heels somebody knocked on my door. When I opened a boy with a cart for my luggage stood there and asked me if he could bring my luggage down to my car.

After I had paid for my room I went and got my car. When I parked the clerks packed cases in the trunk of my car and I was off. The distance to Carson was around 400 miles and around four to five hours long.

When I arrived at Los Angeles the first thing I did was checking in at the Four Seasons in Beverly Hills.

After I shut of the ignition of my car a valet immediately opened my door and helped me out. Here in LA it was around 30°C. Ever since I moved to Forks I was not accustomed to hot temperatures so I immediately began to sweat. When I stood beside my car the valet give a small metal slab with a number on it. I thanked him and he drove away with my car. Looking around I walked inside to the front desk.

"Hallo, I have a reservation on the name Swan." I said to the man at the desk.

After a short time where the man searched after my name in his computer he handed me a stack of files with I had to fill out. Ten minutes later I had everything filled out and the ma gave me my room card and a few other things including a menu for the room-service which was free and a menu for their restaurants. After everything was finished I just gave him the number in the metal slab and he sent a bellboy to my car to fetch my luggage and bring it to my room.

When I reached my room on the 11th floor the first thing I did was opening the curtains letting in the sunlight and went on my balcony. After lounging on a chair for a few minutes I went back inside and changed in one of my bikinis. Taking out my phone from my bag I went back on my balcony and made a selfie with the blue sky and the good weather in the background and sent it to Rose.

Having finished making my girlfriend jealous I gripped a towel and went to the pool. Just as I lay down on one of the sun loungers my phone began to ring and I saw the face of my beautiful girlfriend on the screen.

"Hey, babe." I said when I took the call.

"Hey, Bella. I see you are in Los Angeles. How is the weather?" She asked sounding slightly jealous.

"It's around 30°C here, blue sky and some really hot girls. I wish you would be here with me." I said a little bit sad.

"Honey, you know I can't be with you in the sun. But I miss you too." Rose said sounding equally sad. "When you're home again we will train you in the use of your power. Perhaps when you are good enough with your power you can stop the people from seeing the sparkles when sun hits our skin." She tried to console me.

"Yes, we have to do that." I said agreeing immediately.

After a short break were none of us said something Rose asked. "How was the drive, I hope you had no problems?"

"I had no problems. The Ferrari drives perfectly and the hotel in San Francisco was also perfect. I even bought you something in San Francisco." I said smiling slightly at what I brought her. "And no asking Alice what I brought you, I want it to be a surprise." I said seriously.

For the next half an hour Rose and I talked about random things until she had to go.

The next three hours I kept on laying around at the pool and occasionally jumping inside to cool down. After that I decided to explore the city for a little bit. At 0700 pm I arrived back at the hotel to eat dinner and went to my room.

The next morning my clock woke me up at 0600 in the morning. I had to be at PP-Performance at 0800. After taking a shower and dressing in one of my dresses I put on a pair of high heels and left my room for breakfast.

After finishing breakfast I went to my room got my purse and let the valet service bring my car to the front entrance. Driving through the morning traffic of Los Angeles is incredibly strenuous making me regret my decision to stay in a hotel so far away from my working place.

Sighing to myself I reached the PP-Performance at ten to eight. Seeing the gate to their garage standing open I stopped directly in front of it and gunned the engine.

After a few minutes a few people were standing at the gate appreciating my car when Michel finally reached the gate also. Stepping out of the car I approached Michel and asked. "Good morning. Now what do you think of my newest baby?"

I was smirking smugly because Michel didn't manage to find out what car was after we got into contact for the internship and now his jaw was moving but no sound came out.

Laughing loudly I said. "I take it you are impressed?"

"Bella!" A woman squealed behind me and before I could turn around a pair of arms were wrapped around me.

Turning around in the embrace I came face to face with one of the two woman in the company Michel's 22 year old daughter who I became good friends with after I had my first internship with them.

"Ally!" I squealed back and flung my arms around her returning the hug.

While Michel was still gaping at the Ferrari Allison and I had begun bouncing up and down, a thing I would never do with anyone but her. After a few minutes of hugging and bouncing Allison began to drag me to my car demanding a test drive.

Turning back around to Michel his wife was just pushing up his chin to close his mouth. Looking at me with a smile. Madison was the only other woman beside her daughter in the company at least in LA.

"Go before my daughter rips of your arm." Madison said. Grinning at her I waved and sat down in the driver's seat.

Looking back to the gate I saw Madison approaching the car so I opened the window. Bending down to the window she said. "Be back at 0100 pm lunch will be ready by then." Stepping back she waved us as I drove away.

Driving down to Long Beach didn't take much time. Whenever we looked outside the windows at least one person was staring at the car.

Ally and I were talking about everything that happened after I left from my last internship and I had missed her. Even though she was 22 years old she didn't act like it. Ally was just beginning to tell me about her boyfriend who she found a month after my internship ended the last time. Driving out of Los Angeles to a country road leading through the hills we put the Ferrari through its paces.

At 1245 we arrived back at the company and parked the car in Ally's personal working space. Because Ally had no current project in the moment we decided to work in the Ferrari together after her father convinced me to tune it. In the moment we planned on improving the software for the engine and the transmission control. The tires and breaks were already top of the line so there was no use is trying to find something better. The only thing we wanted to change was a bit of the paintwork. After we were finished with the planning we crashed in Michel's office and began to present him our work and idea's what to do to get the F12 an even higher Vmax and more Horsepower. In the moment the Ferrari F12tdf had 780 BHP at 8500rpm and a Vmax over 211 mph. We planned to increase the 780 BHP to at least 850 BHP and the Vmax to 270 mph.

After we finally finished our impromptu presentation Madison had stepped in the room and was waiting patiently to ask us the lunch which was set up in front of the garage gate.

Before going down to join the others at lunch Michel turned to Ally and me. "When you can pull this off and make the Ferrari even better looking than it is now I'm going to invite the CEO of Ferrari and the CEO of PP-Performance to the Seattle Car Show."

Ally and I hugged each other and went down to get lunch and begin with our project. The F12tdf already costs a lot and with the specializations I made while building it myself it was easily worth more than an original F12tdf and after the tuning it was worth even more.

The first part we did was taking of the hood of the F12 and set it down on a table beside the lifting platform. While Ally was better at things like painting I was more adept with the electronic and software things. So we divided the work I was going to go over the engine and transmission software while Ally would paint the _Scuderia_ symbol on the hood of the car. After taking out my MacBook Pro and connecting it with the car I downloaded the software for the engine from the car and began to search after drops in the productivity and began to correct the mistakes that lead to these drops.

When I finished with the software for the engine it was almost 0700 in the evening and Madison was already calling to dinner. Uploading the improved software back to the engine I disconnected my MacBook and stepped out of the car. Ally had already prepared everything for the next day when we would paint the _Scuderia_ symbol on the hood of the car. When we reached the dinner table all of the people who worked for PP-Performance here in Los Angeles were already sitting at the table waiting for us.

It had always been somewhat of tradition to have lunch and dinner with the colleges and sometimes even the wives and girlfriend would come and bring the food. Sitting down beside Madison I slummed down in the chair, until now I didn't notice how exhausted I was. Beside me Ally had laid her head on my shoulder and was waiting for the food to arrive.

"Bella, where are you staying until now I didn't have time to ask?" Madison asked.

"I'm staying at the Four Seasons in Beverly Hills until I have to go back to Forks." I answered sleepily my head resting on top Ally's whose was resting on my shoulder.

"What did I tell you last time you had your internship here." She asked me sternly.

"That I could always stay with you." I answered subdued. "But I couldn't possibly intrude on your family like this." I protested.

"And like the last time I tell you. YOU are not intruding! You are practically like family to us. Now after dinner you and Ally are going to take a car with a trunk big enough to fit your suitcases. You can stay the night at the Four Seasons and tomorrow you will check out again and come and live with us till you have to go back to school in a month. And no you cannot argue about that with me." Madison's with hard as steel and there was no way I could get out of staying with them. That didn't mean I wouldn't like staying with them but it still felt as if I would be invading the family.

"Ok." I said defeated.

A few minutes later the food was finally ready and brought to the table and everyone began to gather something on their plates. The whole dinner was a lively affair and everything was relaxed. In my opinion it was the best working atmosphere I could ever imagine.

At ten o'clock in the evening everybody finally went home and Ally and I griped the keys to a Suburban and drove to my hotel.

When we finally reached my room I went to shower while Ally washed her teeth and when I finished Ally went in the shower while I brushed my teeth. When both of us finished with our hygiene we collapsed on the bed and turned on the TV.

In the moment a German TV show was on named GRIP – Das Motormagazin where they test new cars and do everything around cars. Halfway through the show Ally fell asleep so I turned the TV of and snuggled in the soft and warm bedsheets. After a few minutes I was fast asleep.

The next morning I woke up at the same time like Ally. After packing up all my things we went down to breakfast and when we finished we drove to Ally's home to load of my luggage and went to the garage where we continued to work on the Ferrari. Today we would work on painting the _Scuderia_ symbol on the hood and if we have the time we will begin with the new exhaust system. The catalytic converter were already top of the line, but they could still be done better so they would lessen the exhaust.

Around noon Michel was visiting us in our corner of the workshop when he told us that we had a new project that we had to finish in a week. Michel wanted us to find a few cars for someone, who had contacted him. For the choosing Ally and I would meet the person on the Porsche Driving Center in Carson. After receiving just the basic information about the person who asked for help to choose a new sports car I began to search for cars that would fit the specifications.

The only thing I knew was pretty much that it was a woman who searched for a new car and that it should be a sports car. Taking out my laptop I began to note down a few thoughts that came to my mind. The first was a Ferrari 488 GTB, second was Mercedes GTS AMG and a few other cars. Mostly just the cars that I owned came to my mind because I knew that they were good cars.

When Ally finished the preparations for the painting of the hood I showed her what cars I already had for the customer. She added a few Lamborghini's and other cars to my list.

Later at lunch Ally and I sat down on either side of Michel and began to pester him to tell us more about the wishes of the woman we were choosing potential cars for.

Finally after a good bit of pestering Michel he gave in and gave us a few more details in what category the car should fit. It should be a Grand tourer Sports car so more than half of the cars on my list were deleted and we concentrated on narrowing it down a few a few cars after we were finished with lunch.

The list contained four or five cars in the end. The first was a Maserati GranTourismo MC Stradale, the second was an Aston Martin Vanquish Carbon Edition, a Ferrari FF, a Jaguar F-Type AWD R Coupe and a Porsche Carrera 4S.

When we showed Michel our selection he smiled and got all the paperwork for the day of the testing ready and called all the dealerships so that he could borrow the cars from them.

Working until late in the evening we finished painting the _Scuderia_ symbol on the hood of the car and let the paint dry for the night.

After a week after working with the Ferrari F12tdf there was nothing left to do to make it even faster, so Ally and I turned to new projects. The most pressing was the woman who wanted a new car but we already had the cars and there was nothing left to do. The meeting with the woman would be in a week and Ally and I were equally excited.

Michel had always something for us to do when we finished with our projects. We had already tuned a number of cars and not even half of my time of the internship was over. In the moment Ally and I were working on a Corvette C7 Stingray. The owner wanted a bit more HP and a higher Vmax and we could do that just by a little bit of Chip-Tuning.

After another few cars it was finally time to meet the woman who wanted us to find her a good sports car.

When we reached the Porsche Driving Centre in the morning the cars we ordered were already waiting for us parked in a line in front of the main house in the parking lot hidden under sheets.

After I parked my Ferrari F12tdf beside the other cars I waited for Ally to park her Audi R8 before I got out of the car. We began to make last preparations like building a slalom to let them test the handling of the cars. We even got someone to work all the different performance facilities to show them what their car can do and how to work it right.

Just when we got back from our test round a long stretch limo stopped in front of the cars. After the limo drove away three persons were staying there waiting for Ally and me to park and get out of the cars.

"First of all, good morning." I said when we gathered in front of the cars. "My name is Isabella Swan, I'm an intern at PP-Performance. Beside me is Allison Blake daughter of the CEO of PP-Performance here in LA."

Stepping forward a blonde woman with short hair introduced herself. "It's nice to meet you. Originally it was only me who wanted a new car but when I told them what kind of car they annoyed me until I let them come with me. Oh, my name is Kaley Cuoco. These are my friends and colleges, Melissa Rauch and Mayim Bialik. It's nice to meet you."

"Do you have any questions before we begin?" Ally asked them.

"Yes, can you teach us a bit about race driving? Because we are invited to charity event where we have to drive a race against other celebrities." Kaley asked.

"Of course we can help you with that, Miss Cuoco." I answered. "I myself have a racing license."

"Ohh please call me Kaley and the same for Melissa and Mayim. In a few month there is a charity event where we have to drive a race against a few of our friends. Now under no circumstances can one off the boys get first place. PP-Performance was recommended by a friend for your good work on his Mercedes."

"Under these circumstances let us begin." Ally began and moved to the first sheet covered car. "The first car we have to offer is a Maserati GranTourismo MC Stradale. The Maserati has a top-speed of 190 mph and a maximum power of 460 HP." After ripping away the second sheet Ally continued. "Under the second sheet we have an Aston Martin Vanquish Carbon Edition. Top-speed 200 mph and maximum power 576 HP." Ripping away the third sheet she continued. "And now we have a Ferrari FF with a maximum power of 660 HP and a top-speed of 210 mph. The next car is a Jaguar F-Type R AWD Coupe with 550 HP maximum power and a top speed of 190 mph. Last but not least we have a Porsche 911 Carrera 4S with 420 HP and 180 mph top speed. And just to be complete this is Bella's self-build Ferrari F12tdf and my Audi R8." After a short silence to let the three friends absorb what they just heard Ally continued. "Now with which car do you wish to begin?"

"I would like to begin with the Ferrari FF." Melissa answered and went to stand beside the car.

"I take the Maserati." Mayim said and went to the car.

"Well I will take the Aston Martin." Kaley said and went to the Vanquish.

"Ok remember at any point in time you can change cars. We will do everything we do today with everybody in every car, so that we may find the right car for you. And now that this is all over I will give you back to Bella who will teach you a bit about car handling in dangerous situation like when you lose the control on a patch of ice in the winter or when it rains heavily."

At noon the exercise with the water on the road and with a kick-plate simulated drifting finally paid off and all were able to control all car without the help of electronics.

After this challenge was mastered we moved on to the 800- yard long handling course the driving center had. The course was simulating a mountain road. After a few basic instructions on how to take the turns and when to accelerate I took turns and showed them how to drive this road the best way.

After only a few tries the girls were driving it almost perfectly. Still they were not as good as a Walter Röhrl but nobody could seriously expect that to happen.

Finally when there were only four hours were left until the Porsche Drivers Center would close the drives at the mountain road were finally finished.

As a last challenge they would drive a little race.

 **Allison's POV**

"Ok, now that you have driven all the cars, which are your favorites?" I asked when they stepped out of their cars.

"After all the things we were taught by you today I like the Ferrari FF the best. Even though the looks are still not my favorite I can handle it the best." Mayim answered when none of the other two said a thing.

Kaley went next. "In the beginning I liked the Maserati the best. But after the Kick-Plate the Aston Martin was the best for me. It's easy to handle and really direct to steer. And I can control the power below the hood." She said with a slight laugh.

"Well you know, I don't really like the whole driving fast thing to much. But when I do I like the Porsche the best because when I lose control all the electronical helpers are a huge help. But even after you turned all the electronics off I still found it to be the easiest to control." Melissa said with a smile.

"Bella will show you a bit about race driving. At first you will drive a few laps with her, then we will explain you a little bit and then you drive yourself with Bella beside you. Is that Ok with you?" I asked.

"Where is Bella if she is going to show us how to drive a race?" Kaley asked when she didn't see Bella and her Ferrari.

"Ahh she is warming up the engine and the tires so they have good grip on the ground." I answered. "Now if you listen carefully you might hear the screeching? That is Bella worming up." I said smiling.

Not a minutes later Bella stopped beside us with screeching tires. When she got out of the car a huge giddy smile illuminated her face.

"Now who wants to go first?" I asked while was bouncing happily beside me.

After a few skeptical looks at Bella Melissa finally stepped forward and said she would go first.

Without warning Bella rushed forward gripped Melissa's hand and dragged her to the passenger side of the gar and pushed her in the seat.

Before Melissa could even buckle up Bella was already sitting in her seat buckled and ready to go.

"Bella please bring her back like she is." I pleaded with my friend.

Without answering Bella accelerated away from us.

"Until they come back I can ask you a few questions." I said to the two remaining girls. "Can you give me a little feed-back about the day so far?"

"Before today I would never have driven something as powerful as the Ferrari FF on my own, but after the training you and Bella have put us through I'm not afraid of the car anymore." Mayim began.

"I have join Mayim in what she thinks. Before today I knew almost nothing about what to do if the rear of my car breaks out and with the kick-plate was the best to learn under controlled circumstances. The simulated mountain road was great to learn when to accelerate and when to break when you reach a turn. And the right moment to shift the gears was explained to us at the beginning." Kaley added to her friends observations.

"It's good that you learned so much. I know when Bella was in drivers' school for race driving there were a few guys who were serious dicks. They were saying things like girls should not be allowed to drive races and stuff like that. At the end of the course they had to race against each other, a few of the boys tried to push her of the road since then she can't stand boys who think they are god's gift to woman." I retold the story with a sad smile. "I think that's the reason she is lesbian." I mumbled to myself.

After around six minutes Bella finally stopped beside us again. I went around to Melissa's side and opened the door. Inside Melissa was as white as a ghost in the face. She was muttering "She is insane. She is insane." over and over again.

Bringing myself down next to her so that I could help her get out of the car I gripped one of her legs and slowly helped her coming to her feet and taking a few steps away from the car before she sank to the ground in a heap.

"Bella, didn't I tell you to bring her back like she was." I said incredulous. "And what did you do to the poor girl?"

"She is just not accustomed to high speeds and fast turns and the sharp breaks." Bella answered me slightly guilty.

Turning to the other two she asked. "Who wants to go next?"

Without hesitation Kaley stepped forward. "Seems like fun! Let's do it." She said grinning while she and Bella ran to the car and jumped inside.

For the next ten minutes the air was filled with the sound of screeching tires that had no grip on the street and the roar of the V12 engine.

Bella stopped beside us when the time was over with screeching tires. Stepping out of the car she said to Kaley. "I know I wanted to keep driving but in ten minutes you can try to do that yourself." Bella said smiling to Kaley.

Nodding Kaley stepped to the side and let Mayim approach the passage door.

When she was buckled up Bella shot away. This time there were no screeching tires but the sound of the V12 engine still penetrated the silence.

After Kaley sat down beside us Melissa looked at her. "Let me guess you liked it, didn't you?" Melissa sked after seeing the smile on her friends face. "You are just as insane as Bella is, you know!" Melissa said shaking her head.

"Come on, how can you not like something like that. That girl has the perfect control over her car." Kaley complained about her friend.

"Ok, now do you feel confident to do that yourself?" I asked her.

"Bella gave me a few tips, that she will give you later." The second part she said to Melissa. "And with these tips I think I can control the car even if I don't drive a speed like she is doing."

After Mayim and Bella were finally back the girls went to their chosen cars and drove away heading for the race track.

Bella and I followed them in our own cars coaching them to find the breaking point for the turns and to find the racing line of the track.

Within the next three hours Kaley, Melissa and Mayim became relative proficient in driving the racing track of the Porsche Driver's Center.

"Now that you know who to find the racing line of a track the only thing you need is experience on other tracks." Bella said when we stepped out of the cars. "Sadly we have to end this day now. The Driver's center will be closing in a few minutes and it's already getting dark."

Bella sounded really sad when we had to leave but I knew she loved driving at high speeds and especially on racing tracks.

I went over her and drew her in hug. "Poor Bella, No time to play anymore." I sad mockingly to her and she pouted at me.

The rest of laughed at the face Bella made in my direction. "Come on, I want to invite you both to dinner." Kaley called to us after Bella and I had just picked up all the traffic cones we had place earlier for some of the tasks we had set the three girls.

"Where do you want to go?" Bella asked smiling at the prospect of food.

"Some new restaurant called ´Curtis Stone's Maude`. It's said to be a good restaurant and is new. I was never there before." Kaley answered.

After everything was packed away and Bella and I were talked into going to dinner with the girls we were finally on our way to the restaurant. Suddenly my walkie-talkie cracked and I heard Bella's voice. "What do you guys think of driving through a drive-through by McDonald's? I'm thirsty." Bella asked.

Kaley immediately answered with a "Sure!" and headed straight for the next McDonald's.

When the sales Lady saw Kaley, Melissa and Mayim in their cars with us in our cars behind them she was of almost no use to us because she almost fainted.

 **Bella POV**

'Damn Lady, just because she almost faints I didn't get anything to drink. Now I have to wait until we reach Kaley's restaurant.' I grumbled to myself a little bit annoyed.

Finally ten minutes later we arrived at the restaurant and got a table for five almost immediately.

After everyone ordered I asked. "Earlier you said something about a charity event where you have to drive a race?"

"Yes what do you want to know?" Kaley asked back.

"Where is the race?"

"At first it was planned in Germany. On a race track the call the Nordschleife." At this my face paled.

"Are you sure it was the Nordschleife?" I interrupted her before she could continue.

"Yes pretty sure, why do you ask?"

Without answering I took out my phone opened the YOUTUBE App and searched for Nürburgring: The Nordschleife. The first page of hits were only crash compilations.

"The Nürburgring Nordschleife is the most dangerous Race Track in the world. The Formula 1 has taken the track out of their calendar because too many people die on this track. More than 140 people died since the opening in 1927. The track is also called the Green Hell." After I told them what I knew they were shocked and relieved that they didn't have to drive there.

"We are lucky that they canceled that idea and the race is taking place in Laguna Seca." Melissa said sounding relieved.

"Yeah, well Laguna Seca is one hell of a cool racing track. They have a hanging Corkscrew after a little hill. Sadly I had never the chance to drive there myself." I was a little disappointed I never had the chance to go there.

Later that evening Ally and I were driving back to her home after we finished eating and it got to late when we spent the rest of the time chatting.

In total the whole day was a huge success. In the end each of them chose a different car and they were happy with the selection we brought and with what we taught them. If they have a little bit of time to get to know the track in Laguna Seca they should be able to make a good race.

There were still two weeks left of my internship so Ally and I continued to get new cars to do a bit of Chip-Tuning and a pit of body- and paintwork.

Sometimes Michel took me with him to bring cars to costumers when they were finished and introduced me to some pretty famous people.

The day just before I had to go back to Forks Michel called me to his office.

"Hey Bella, we have to deliver a car to his owner today. I want you to follow me in your Ferrari so we can get back here." Michel said when I arrived in his office.

"May I ask who the costumer is?" I ask when he didn't elaborated any further.

"You may ask, but that doesn't mean I will answer you." Michel answered with a cheeky grin. "Oh and please dress nice. You can't go there in your dirty work attire."

Shrugging I left his office and headed to Ally's home where I changed into one of my dresses and headed back to the garage.

"Hey Ally, your dad has told me I need to deliver a car to its owner today with him." I called out when I reached the little working space where Ally and I worked for the last month together on whatever we got our hands on.

"Do you know which car and who is the owner?" She called back from where she was working on the back of a car.

"No, he didn't tell me. He made it this huge mystery where the car would go." I told her a bit annoyed at her father "Do you remember the last time he didn't tell me whom the car belonged to. I had thought it was some huge celebrity, but in the end it was some little punk who thought he was the greatest." I still shuddered in disgust at the memory.

"I know what you mean Bella. I can still feel how he was staring at my tits and my ass." Ally said sounding disgusted and a shiver went through her. "Don't worry if he pulls something like that again I will get Mum to make him sleep on the sofa." Ally was smiling evilly in revenge.

Finally two hours later Michel finally fetched me to follow him to the costumer.

When I drove out of the garage he was sitting in a 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 454 LS6. I followed him for the next hour through LA until we reached an out-of-the-way huge warehouse that looked pretty well for its location.

"Michel where the hell are we? Who is going to collect his new car in such a shady area?" In the moment I was seriously pissed with Michel in the last hour I could have been doing something more important than following Michel on one of his loose chases.

"Bella you can't tell anyone where we are in the moment. This place is secret from almost everyone except for the family of the car collector." Michel said dead serious.

I didn't say anything in replay just waiting for the collector to show himself so that I could get out of here.

When finally someone came out it was an older man and he went straight for Michel greeting him like an old friend.

When he came nearer I finally recognized him as Jay Leno. Many people knew that Jay Leno had an impressive collection of all kind of vehicles but what I saw when I stepped in the warehouse was truly unbelievable. There were so many cars and motor cycles I don't think I could drive every one of them in a year if I would change every day.

"Mr. Leno who many vehicles do you have total?" I asked.

"I don' really know but I think more than 400 perhaps even more than 500."

When he told he didn't really know it was unbelievable. What kind of person didn't know who many cars he owned?

After Michel had packed the car Jay offered us to show us a bit of his collection. Being the race driver I am, I made a beeline for the racers and dragged Jay with me. Seeing me so eager to see the cars Jay laughed and followed me at a more sedated pace.

There were around 50 race cars from all times. Even a NASCAR, a German GT Masters car and Formula 1 car.

"MR. Leno this is the most impressive car collection I have ever seen in my life." I complimented him

"Thank you. Have collected these since I started in the show business and my wife is pretty happy with my hobby because she knows where I am." He said laughing loudly when he said this.

After an hour of being lead around Michel and I had to get back to the garage and I had to get my stuff from all over the garage together.

For the rest of the day I helped Ally with one of her projects and began to write my report I had to hand in a weak after I got back to school.

In the evening Michel had organized a huge cook out with the whole families of all who worked at the company here in Los Angeles. It was lots of fun but at 12 pm we finally called it a night and everyone returned home.

The next morning at 6 am all my suitcases were packed and leaded in the trunk of my car and I was ready to head home to see my girlfriend after one long month.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN.: First of all sorry for the long break. I have almost finished my finals so there should be more chapters coming soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, everytng belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

After two days on the road I finally arrived at home. One long month I had been staying in LA doing my internship.

I made friends with a few TV-stars and had a pretty good time.

Knowing Dad would still be at the station I went for a walk to visit him after unloading my stuff.

After ten minutes of walking in the slow falling rain that covered Forks almost constantly I arrived at the station. When I entered I was greeted by everyone with smiles. After answering a few questions about the time I spend in LA I saw Carlisle sitting in Dad's office and went in to greet them both.

"Hey Dad, Carlisle I'm home." I said when I stepped in the office.

"Hey Bells. I didn't expect you until later today." Dad said got up and gave me an awkward hug.

"Hello Bella, how are you?" Carlisle asked with a smile on his face.

"I'm good, I'm good. It's great to be back home after a month of being away even though I have to go to school again." I said joking a little bit. Turning to Charlie I said, "Yeah, the streets were totally empty and to quote some great person whose name I don't know 'Push the paddle to the metal'."

Dad laughed, "Sometimes I think you don't care for speed limits when I'm not sitting beside you."

"How did you get that idea? I don't really care about speed limits even if you are sitting beside me." I said laughing.

"Charlie I thank you for your time. I'm going to phone you when I know more about what you want to know. Bella you want to come with me? I'm sure Rose would be happy to see you." Carlisle said laughing at my blush.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up, but sure I already planned to come by later so why not now?" Turning to Charlie I said, "It may be that I will stay at the Cullen's' tonight and let Rose drive me back tomorrow."

Dad just nodded and waved me off with a smile. "Sure, no worries, have fun with your Girlfriend. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He said with a laugh

"Thanks Dad, see you tomorrow." I said and waved goodbye.

Ten minutes later we parked in front of the house, Esme was already standing on the porch waiting for our arrival, Rose standing not far behind her practically bouncing up and down.

Even before the car came to a complete stop Rose had already ripped the door of, unbuckled me and pulled me out of the car into her arms. When I finally registered where I was I slung my arms around her neck and hugged her for a long time not letting go even as she walked back in the house to the living room where she sat down on a couch. The whole time no sound was heard in the whole house. The rest of the family all went hunting not wanting to invade our reunion with their presence in the house.

After an hour of hugging I finally lifted my head from her neck and looked her in the eyes.

"I missed you." I said quietly and buried my head back in her neck.

"I missed you too baby." Rose said softly. "Now tell me what have you done in the last month?"

For the next hour I told her about everything that happened while I was in LA.

"It sounds like you had fun." Rose said smiling up at me.

While I told her about my time in LA our position on the couch had shifted so that Rose was laying on her back with me on top. Shortly after I had begun to tell her about my time away the rest of the family had come back from their hunting trip and was doing something around the house discreetly listening to my story.

At some point during the conversations that I had been listening I apparently fell asleep because the next thing I knew I was lying in a soft comfortable bed. My hand gripped something cold but soft and round. Not being fully awake I had no idea what I was gripping in this moment and squeezed a little bit.

A soft gasp came from beside me. Ever so slowly I became fully conscious and realized I had been gripping Rose's boob the whole time and apparently my Rose had no problem with it. At least she was smiling amused down at me.

Grumbling something that could be interpreted as a 'Good Morning' I sneaked my arms around her and drew her nearer.

Turning to the side Rose pressed her chest into mine she put her arms around me and drew me nearer. "Good morning." She murmured and pressed a kiss to my nose.

After some time, it was time to get up and I could already smell the breakfast Esme was preparing for me.

After breakfast I had to go back home. The next day was a school day and I still had to write a few pages for the report of my internship. Also I had to go shopping most likely. After living alone for a month I didn't really trust my dad to have anything eatable in the house. I bet if I would ask him what he ate the last month his answer would either been take-out or fast-food and pizza. At noon Rose drove me back home after Esme made me lunch. Esme is always happy when she can cook for someone.

After ten minutes of driving at speeds of 90 mph we arrived at my home. Reluctantly I said good-bye to Rose even for the few hours until she would come and lay beside me while I went to bed.

Five minutes later I was in my room. Charlie was still at work even though it was Sunday. He would be back home at around six PM. Wanting to surprise him with something special for dinner I went to the kitchen searching for the ingredients for Lasagna.

After I gathered everything I turned on the radio and began with my task of preparing dinner. Around one and a half hours later the Lasagna was finally in the oven and would be ready when Charlie would arrive at home. While the food was still in the oven I was cleaning up the kitchen which was littered with old fast-food containers and various other food things.

At half six PM I heard the front door closing and new Charlie had arrived at home. Not even half a minute later he appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Bells, what's for dinner?" he asked.

"Lasagna. And seriously I don't know how you managed to survive before I moved her." I indicated the plastic bag full of Fast-food boxes and the rest which I hadn't managed to throw away jet. "I mean seriously I wasn't even gone for a month and the only thing I find in the kitchen is the stuff I left here in the exactly same place and these boxes of fast-food. Sometimes I really think you should get out of the house for something other than work and get a girlfriend or something like this."

"Hey, I go out." He said indignantly.

I snorted rather unladylike. "Sure and I fancy boys and don't like cars." I said mockingly.

"For your information, in the last month I have been meeting with a woman and went on a few dates with her." He insisted.

"Oh and we've been invited to join Billy, Jacob and the tribe at their bonfire when they tell the story of their first ancestors. It's next week on Saturday at eight o'clock in the evening." He announced.

"Sure Dad it'll be nice to see them again. It's been a long time since they were over the last time and we at theirs." I said shrugging. "Now the Lasagna should be ready, so set the table." I ordered my dad.

Later when dad and I had finished cleaning up the kitchen, we sat down in the Livingroom and watched one of the games.

"Dad, I plan to sell a few cars and start a new project." I said suddenly.

"Which cars do you want to sell?" Dad asked after he muted the TV.

"A few cars at mom's. The Camaro, the Firebird, the Mustang GT, the Nissan 370z and the Hummer H1. The SLS AMG comes here. And when I looked in the internet after crashed cars I would like to restore, I found two BMW Z4. The guy that managed to crash the cars would sell them for 20k but I think I bring it down to ten grand."

"What do you think you will get for the cars you want to sell?" He asked.

"The Nissan goes for around 90.000$, the Camaro 110.000$, the Firebird 60.000$, the Mustang GT 90.000$ and the Hummer at around 140.000$. In total around 490.000$. If I sell them in private. If I would go to an auction, I would hope for 500.000$ but then I would still have to pay a fee of 15% so I think I sell them on my own." I rambled bit.

The rest of the evening was spent in front of the TV until it was time for me to head to bed. After I brushed my teeth and changed into boy-shorts and a tank top I returned to my room and found my goddess laying in my bed waiting for me.

Laying down beside her I draped one of my legs across her and hugged her arm.

"Rose is there a method so that you can spend a few days in the sun without alerting everybody in the vicinity to your presence?" I asked my girlfriend.

"Yes, there is but it requires a lot of make-up. Why do you ask?" She asked.

"I plan to sell all but one car of the ones which are still in Phoenix and start a new project." I mumbled pulling her arms around me tighter.

"Sleep Bella, tomorrow is school day. You will need your energy." Rose whispered in my ear.

"Love you." I mumbled. Already half asleep I turned around and snuggled deeper into her chest.

The next morning, I was woken up by my father. Rose was already at home again getting ready for the day. Charlie was just on his way out of the house.

The first day of school after a month long internship, where I could basically stand up whenever I wanted. Now that I had to go to school again I had to get up at fixed times again.

Walking to my bathroom I picked up the clothes I wanted to wear and went to take a quick shower. After drying myself I went to the kitchen and prepared something to eat.

Half an hour before school started I was finally ready to leave. Hanging my book bag over my shoulder I climbed down into my garage and went to the Aventador. After driving the F12tdf for the last month I wanted to drive my other babies again.

Taking a little detour because I still had plenty of time to kill I drove out of the town and accelerated.

Ten minutes before school start I pulled in the parking lot and came to a stop beside the BMW M3 convertible Rose drove. Locking my car, I made my way to the first class I would have today and dreaded it already. None of the Cullens shared that class with me. Only a few of the other students in my class were halfway decent people. Angela was the only one I could really call my friend since my other male-friends were jealous of me getting Rose and my female-friends were disgusted, that they had to share a locker-room with me.

The biggest problem was in the moment in two weeks there was this school ball. Now originally it was lady's choice, but every one of the boys in my circle of friends, namely Mike, Ben, Eric and Tyler and the rest of the boys at school tied to ask me out to the Ball. The only reason Tyler even got the chance of trying to ask me to go out with him was because Edward blocked me from driving from the parking lot. (He would pay for making me go through that.)

Thoughts were already forming in my head but I needed input from the other girls. I always knew Selene and Bree had an evil streak and now I could use their help and the results would not be pretty.

After I could finally get out of my parking space I drove home, prepared something to eat and did my homework.

The next two weeks went by pretty easily. I spend a lot time with Rose and the Cullens, finished the report about the internship and got three A's in three different classes.

Now it was the weekend before we drove to Seattle for the Car Show. Or clothes were already packed and the cars were also prepared. For two days we would stay in Seattle in the Four Seasons. Bree, Selene, Alice, Rose and I would drive my cars. I would take the Aventador, Rose the F12, Alice the Porsche GT3, Bree the Jaguar and Selene the Aston Martin.

The girls would be coming over later. We would drive back to the Cullens spend the night there and then drive to Seattle. The Jaguar, the Aston Martin and the Ferrari F12 TDF would be the cars PP-Performance would be introducing together witch a few other cars.

Also I hoped I could find a bit of inspiration for the two BMW Z4. I didn't want to use the original engine because even in its most powerful version it was still too weak for my taste. Until now I had planned to change the interior, the wheels, the engine and the transmission. The rest was still usable and didn't need to be replaced, at least for one car. The other car would be rebuilt from sketch. The frame was still good but the body was unusable, the parts that were usable would the used for the other car. I had thought I would build the body with carbon-fiber so that it would be light weight build.

Well that were my first thoughts but I was contacted by Carlisle to make a birthday present for Rose. Her old BMW convertible was now almost 3 years old and they had decided to buy her a new car but after a bit of thinking it was decided that I use the second BMW Z4 and build it for her.

When I brought my suitcases down in my garage I had almost everything what I needed packed and ready to go. I just needed to grab a few essentials like my scratch book, with all my ideas for the two Z4. For every car I owned I had a separate scratch book full of ideas, color-schemes for the exterior, interior, upholstery and basically everything else

For the Z4 project I had already half a book full of scratches, most of them about the design of the interior and the color schemes. The exterior was also already planned out. I just had to drive to Seattle and meet with the guy who sold them.

A few minutes later the girls and Edward arrived.

After getting out of the car the girls greeted me with Alice jumping in my arms and kissing me on my cheek with a smile. Rose scowled at her playfully before she hugged me herself and gave me a kiss on the mouth.

"Hey." I greeted them back and gave Edward a hug. "So everything's ready to go. My stuff is already in my Aventador and my bags are in the Volvo. My shoes are in the trunk of the Aventador and my dress is in one of the bags." I informed everyone.

"Even if you forgot your dress, you seem to forget that you are going to Seattle with Alice, Rose, Bree and Selene. Do you really believe you can get out of the shopping?" Edward asked me leaning against his Volvo.

"Ohh right, how could I forget." I hadn't got anything against shopping but it was so much fun to see Alice's reaction to the horror struck face I was putting on.

"Don't give me that look." Rose said. "You know you secretly like shopping with us." She said smiling.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said to her.

"Are you sure, because I still remember after we came back from our last shopping tour. You fell asleep in my bed and mumbled that you loved shopping with Alice and I because we got you something that looks good on you." Rose said grinning and grinned even more when she saw the look on my face.

"As my girlfriend you are supposed to support me in matters like these and not to fall in my back." I complained, but she just laughed at me and drew me in her arms. "Whatever let's get going I just have to say goodbye to Dad thy we can leave. You can already start the cars and let them warm up a little bit." I said and threw them the keys for the cars they would drive while I threw Edward the key for the Aventador.

Dad was sitting in the living room reading a report one of his deputies had written about something or another and had a beer standing beside him.

"Dad, I'm going to head out." I said when he noticed my presence.

"Have fun and if something happens don't hesitate to call me. I have a few friends by the Seattle Police Department. Do you need anything before you go?" He asked me.

"Thanks Dad but I hope we don't need help of that kind of help and no I have everything I need and we will go shopping there. Luckily Jasper is going to take his SUV, if not we wouldn't even get all our clothes to Seattle." I answered my Dad and after a final good-bye he hugged me one last time before I went back to the garage.

When I came back in the garage the sound five engines almost made me go deaf. The girls were standing at the cars waiting for me.

"Well, I'm ready to go." I said when I joined them.

"Well then, let's go." Alice called wanting to drive the GT3. And we all left for our cars, me being the last that rolled out of the garage.

A few minutes later everything was looked up and I was ready to depart. The others were waiting at the end of my driveway for me. When I finally rolled up behind them, Alice was he first to shoot off in the direction of their house.

Not ten minutes later we rolled on the yard in front of the house and parked in a neat line while Edward parked his Volvo in the garage.

When we stepped inside we were greeted by Esme and the rest of the boys who were all sitting in the Livingroom doing their own thing.

After bringing my overnight bag upstairs I unpacked my scratch book and sat down beside Rose on one of the couches.

"Rose what do you think I should do for the color scheme and the interior for the Z4?" I asked and showed her a scratch of a blank Z4 and laid my colored pens on my lap.

"For the interior I have to know what it looks like normally before I can give you an answer. Do you have any pictures you can show me?" She asked me.

Leaning against her so she could look over my shoulder I showed her the cockpit of a normal BMW Z4 on my phone. Personally I didn't find it really appealing and I knew I would do it in the style of Lamborghini with all kinds of controls in the middle between the seats.

While she described what she would like in a cockpit I began to draw what she was describing, often taking colors to color a specific part and taking notes of materials and such on the back site of the sheet.

Nearly an hour later she had described what she would have liked to see. I continued to ask her questions until I had everything I needed to start with the ordering of the parts.

When we finished the whole family was sitting in the room watching the TV. Slowly my eyelids were getting heavy and I started to fall asleep cuddled up against Rose.

 **Hope you enjoyed it and leave a few reviews for me.**

 **Thx!**


	4. Authors Note

**Authors Note: Sorry but this is no chapter.**

 **I just crated a poll for this story so I would appreciate it when you would vote on it.**

 **Also if you have any idea what cars Bella should build just send a PM or leave it in a review.**

 **Hope you will have fun with coming up ith a few cars and in totall with my story.**

 **Bye!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A.N. SMUT SMUT a little bit at least  
**

 **I'm going to apologize in advance. Something is wrong with my keyboard so there may be some letters missing.**

 **Still I hope you will enjoy it.**

* * *

When I woke up I was alone in Rose's room. Faintly I could hear the shower running. Ten minutes later Rose stepped out of the bathroom wrapped only in a towel around her body.

"Good morning, Bella." She greeted me when she saw I was awake and disappeared in her walk-in closet.

A few minutes after she stepped out wearing a pair of sweat-pants and a shirt that was a few sizes too big for her.

Seeing me lying there completely content she decided to lie down beside me. Wanting to cuddle a bit I rolled around until I laid on top of her and buried my head in her shoulder.

"Bella, you have to get up or the food Esme is making will be cold when you have finished your shower. And we have to leave in a bit and make our way to Seattle she we can check in before we have to go and meet up with the rest of our class mates." Rose informed me while I was still lying on top of her.

"Don't wanna get up. So comfy." I mumbled and buried my face in her neck.

Rose laughed a little. "Get up on your own or I will get Alice to dump a glass of cold water on you." She threatened.

"You wouldn't dare?" I asked a bit fearful, not wanting to get up from my comfy pillow.

Finally, after another ten minutes Rose had me finally ready to get up and in the shower and another 30 minutes later I was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast while the others packed their clothes.

The rest of our class mates that were driving with a bus had already departed from the school ten minutes ago and we had also everything ready to go.

The cars were already switched on and getting warmed up so that we could easily catch up with the rest and Alice was impatiently waiting for everyone to be ready.

In the last second Esme had decided to come along because Carlisle was called to an accident.

"Come on, I want to get on the road." Alice called from the door.

"Alice you do realize that we will easily catch up with the rest, don't you?" I asked her. "Look at our cars and remember what they have to drive and don't forget who built these here." I reminded her.

"I know, I know, but I'm so bored." She whined.

"Yeah, well then find something to entertain yourself with, while you have to wait for the rest of us." I told her and went to put my hand bag in the Aventador.

Now in the drive way of the Cullens' now stood a Ferrari F12, a Lamborghini Aventador SV, a Jaguar F-Type R AWD, an Aston Martin Vanquish, a Porsche GT3 and Range Rover with the male Cullens and our bags.

Esme had decided to drive with me in the Aventador and was also waiting for the rest.

Fifteen minutes later we finally rolled away from the Cullens' house to the road. With Alice in the front all of us accelerated and quickly hit the 100 km/h mark. Thanks to Alice we would never be stopped by the police or caught in a traffic control thanks to her future seeing power.

A few minutes later we reached the road leading to Seattle and all of us lost it a little bit, when Rose overtook us all. Without hesitation all of us pressed the gas paddle and a race had begun.

None of us really cared how fast we were going until we suddenly saw a line of cars appear in front of us. Leading this line was a yellow school bus.

Esme was sitting beside me smiling at the fun we had. We were getting nearer to the convoy every second at high speed. Looking down a saw that I was going around 250 km/h but it felled like it was only 100 km/h or so.

Serving on the other line I decelerated beside the convoy and revved the engine in greeting behind me the rest of my cars came up to us and revved their engines as an answer.

When everyone had overtaken the bus Rose drove up beside me and I let my window down.

"Let's drive to Seattle. I don't want to drive at such low speeds." I called over to her.

Not getting an answer she just stepped on the gas-peddle and accelerated.

When we arrived in Seattle we had transformed a two-hour long drive in a one-hour long race with a short pit-stop.

Yeah well, kind of happens when you drive in supercars and the rest in a school bus.

Rose took the front and lead us to the hotel we would be staying in for the next two days. We handed our keys to the valet service and headed inside to the reception area to collect our room keys. We had rented thee rooms a few days after it was announced that we would be going to Seattle for the car show.

I would stay with Rose in one room, while Selene shared with Jasper, Bree with Edward, Aice had opted to stay alone and Esme would be leaving later that evening after Carlisle would take her out to dinner.

"Ok we have five hours left before we have to meet up with the rest of our class." I announced. "What should we do until then?"

"Let's go to the Mall. Maybe we can find something nice." Alice of course suggested hopefully.

"Yeah I need a few new jeans and shirts, oh and shoes." I said while the boys just groaned. The rest of the girls were adding their own things they needed. "You boys can to the toys section. Emmett perhaps you can find some games that you would like and don't have." I suggested to him.

After we were dressed to go out we only took the Jaguar, Aston and the Range Rover and drove to the Mall.

We girls were going to the clothing section, yeah well it's more Alice dragging us, while the boys went to the electronics department.

Two and a half hours later I had two pair of new high heels, a pair of special driving shoes, a few new jeans and a few shirts. Rose found a dress for herself and a few shoes. In total there were around 25 bags full of clothing.

When we meet up with the boys they had only one little bag filled with CD-cases, some of them music, some games for Emmett.

We only had one hour left before we had to meet up with the rest and we had to cross town to get to a smaller mall nearer to where they were staying.

Ten minus after we were supposed to be there we finally found a parking spot and hurried to the food curt that was already filled with the rest of our class-mates.

"Sorry that we are so late, but the traffic was ridiculous. We didn't manage to cross town in an hour." I explained the teacher why we were so late, smiling sheepishly.

"It's ok we also haven't been here for too long and we are still waiting for a few of your class mates." Mr. Cornell answered with a smile.

Looking around I saw Angela, Ben and Jessika sitting at a table on the edge of the cluster and I made my way over to them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked them after I sat down on an empty chair.

"Not much this far it has been pretty boring. We haven't had much time to do anything before we had to go here." Ben answered.

"Yeah, I didn't really have any time to look at the clothes they have here." Jessika whined.

"When did you arrive here?" I asked.

"Around two hours ago we arrived at the youth hostel we are staying at and half an hour ago we arrived here. Where are you staying?" Angela asked me.

"We are staying in a hotel on the other side of the town." I just wanted to ask Angela something but Mr. Cornell stood up and asked for our attention.

"Thank you for being here on time all of you. Now the plan is that you have the rest of the evening to yourself before we meet up at the bus around 22:30 so that we can get back to the hostel before they close the doors. For those who are not staying in the hostel tomorrow we are meeting at 08:30 at the main entrance of the hall. I hope you have an enjoyable evening and have fun." Mr. Cornell announced. After he finished his little speech the rest of my class mats immediately disappeared into the stores.

Being still hungry I went for the next food curt and got me something to eat.

For the rest of the time we hung up with a few of our class mates before we returned to the cars and left for our hotel.

The next morning, I had to get up 05:30 to get ready with the help of Alice and Rose. An hour later my make-up was finished and my hair was done. Now the rest of the Cullens and I had an hour left to find me something to eat before we had to leave for the car show.

 **Rose POV**

When we arrived at the Car Show we parked Bella's cars in the VIP section near the entrance to the stage where Bella's cars would be presented by herself, which was the reason for the whole make up this morning.

When we arrived at the main entrance we were the last to arrive.

"Mrs. Cullen, may I ask where Mrs. Swan is?" Mr. Tanner our second chaperon for this trip asked.

Mr. Tanner was not nearly as laid back as Mr. Cornell, and was all around not a man easily liked.

"I'm sorry sir, but she will join us after the presentation we have to go to." Only Mr. Cornell new that Bella was the reason we were here in the first place and he was also the only one aside from me and my family that knew that Bella would be introducing her cars on the stage.

"Mr. Tanner, I know the reason Bella is not here in the moment and her father signed a form that allowed Bella to miss this part of the day." Mr. Cornell informed Mr. Tanner.

"Even if she has a permission from her father she should be still be here, the same as the rest of the students." Mr. Tanner said miffed at being told otherwise.

"You will soon see why she is not here." Mr. Cornell said slightly annoyed. "Now let's go, the presentation will begin in half an hour and we have to find our seats." Mr. Cornell said and began to lead us to the room where it all would take place.

The front of the room was an angled stage so that the audience could see the cars better and three cars stood on the stage. All three cars were covered in what seemed to be red velvet.

Just in front of the stage were many cameras used by professional journalists and a few video cameras used by news channels and filming crews.

In the back came loads of seats for the audience to sit.

In a short few minutes to room filled up to the brim and slowly it became more annoying with all the humans shouting at each other. Fortunately, every one of my family had hunted the night before we left Forks so we were felling no hunger for the blood of the humans.

Exactly at 09:00 the doors were closed and the light dimmed while the stage was light up.

"Good Morning Ladies and Gentlemen. It is my pleasure to welcome you to our presentation of three cars we are most proud of. My name is Michel and I'm the CEO of PP-Performance American branch." The man who stepped on the staged greeted all in the room.

"Today we also have a special guest who I have known for over 8 years now I believe. She is the owner of all three cars here, still goes to school and build them all herself. Let me introduce Isabella Swan." Polite applause came from the spectators except for around 30 people.

"Thank you Michel for this lovely introduction and it has only been seven years we have known each other now." Bella said with a light smile on your face. On the stage she looked even better with her floor length black strapless dress.

 **Timeskip One Hour**

One hour later the show on the stage was over and now the audience was asking questions.

"What was meant when it was said that you build all these cars yourself, surly you just bought them from some dealership." One reporter asked.

"No I did not buy any of the cars I own. I bought totaled cars were the frame was still usable. The rest was bought and shipped to me in parts. Over time I rebuild the engine, made a few alterations to the body and the interior. If you could examine the inside of every of my cars you should be able to tell that these are far from the original." Bella said and asked the reporter to come up the stairs to the stage.

After the reporter was in his seat again Bella continued. "Every car I own has a certificate that it is up to the standards of the company who original build the car. But I have put my own label on the cars to show that they are not build by the original company."

The questions continued for an hour before the last question was finally called, I could tell from my seat that Bella was getting annoyed.

"Ms. Swan are there any project you currently plan, or cars you want to do. And would you do custom cars for other people." A reporter asked.

"In the moment I have two BMW Z4 I plan to rebuild. And after that who knows what will fall into my hands. About your other question, I never thought about getting asked to build custom cars for other people. The cars I built are all kind of my babies. I have to think about it, and aside from all that I'm still in school. Thank you." Bella ended her answer and disappeared as fast as she could and the how was over.

Fife minutes after all had left the room someone hugged me around the waist.

"Hello Bella," I greeted my girlfriend. "Are you hungry?" I asked when I heard a rumble from Bella's stomach.

"Yes, good that was awful with all the questions at the end." She groaned.

"You did good. You tried your best to answer all the questions as good as you could and paid attention to everyone." I complimented her trying to make herself feel better about what happened. "Now let's get you something to eat before we go and tour the place a little bit. I know you want to see what new things there are on this show to see."

 **Bella POV**

I was happy that it was finally over. Even though Rose said I did pretty good I still didn't like it at all. On the other hand, I was pretty excited for what new thigs I could discover and integrate in my designs.

So far we had seen Lamborghini, BMW, Mercedes, Porsche and now we came in the section of Ferrari, McLaren, and Bugatti.

When I saw the Bugatti place I immediately grasped Rose's hand and pulled her over to the new Bugatti Chiron.

Having the VIP ticket, I jumped straight over the fence like piece of cord around the Chiron and walked around looking at every small detail. Taking my phone out I began to take photos of specific parts of the car.

When I finished with the exterior I opened the doors and continued with the interior even going as far as taking out a note-pad and a pencil.

An hour later I was finished with the Chiron and as reluctantly ready to move to the next brand which would be McLaren.

At McLaren's I was looking at the P1 and 675 LT when Rose gapped my hand and dragged me away.

"Baby, let's go and have a bit fun. There are not only cars here but also driving competitions and I want you to win at least one." Rose ordered me.

"Rose, you do realize that I'm dressed in a dress with high-heels, don't you? And what is there to win?" I asked not if Rose was being serious.

"Yes I do realize that, but even though. Alice saw this and brought your shoes with her and the dress won't hinder you." Rose said smiling smugly.

"Ok, Ok, let's just go, you win." I said and pouted.

When we came to the part where the competitions were, they were already going on. Next to the tent where you had to register I spotted Alice waving excitedly.

"Bella, I have already registered you and you will start in half an hour at the drift competition. It's a drift course where you drive on time and have to take every turn in a drift. For every turn you take without a drift you get five seconds penalty." Alice began to explain everything to me, while she pulled out my other pair of shoes out of her bag and handed them to me.

30 minutes later I was standing at the start point when my name was called out. The car I would be driving was a specialized Nissan GTR and be perfect for drifting. When the spectators saw me step up to the car in a dress many laughed already believing me to pants at drifting. Never the less I was confident I had good chances to win the competition.

After two minutes I was back at the start, smoking tiers and a time of 1:30 minutes on the clock, I was pretty happy with the time. The others competitors had their times around 1:45 minutes, so I was in the lead, but in the next here hours they had open a lot could happen. But even if someone would beat my time second or third place were still pretty good.

After doing a few more activities we returned inside also because it had begun to rain and the with the dress I was wearing I would be socked to the bone pretty fast.

One the inside we went to a hall where different brand and organizations had booths. A few of the smaller tuning garages had booths and a few charity organizations had also booths.

The most notable of them was Gumball 3000, every year around May they did their Gumball 3000 Rally.

Last year they did a kind of round curse starting in London, stopping in Amsterdam, Frankfurt, Istanbul, Thessaloniki, Athens, Tirana, Dubrovnik, Bratislava, Berlin and finishing in London again.

This year they were driving from San Francisco to Los Angeles to San Diego to Las Vegas to Pyongyang to Shanghai to Xuzhou and ending in Beijing. Sadly, I couldn't be part of this Rally but the next year they would do the Rally in the U.S. and possibly Canada exclusively. And then I could be part because my schooling would be finished by then.

For the next three hours I talked with the guys from the Gumball 3000 booth about their experiences with the Rally.

But then it was already time to meet up with the others and head out. Mr. Cornell had set our time to meet up at 1800 since we would be going out to eat later in the evening.

Now it was already 1730 and the competitions I took part in were finally finished. So we headed out to the track where the winner would be announced and the prices revealed. When we arrived there was already a huge crowd waiting for the announcement.

In the end the first three places had times of 1:30, 1:31 and 1:32 minutes. That meant that I had won the first place. The price for the first place was a check about 3.000$, the second ace won 2.000$ and the third place 1.000$.

 **The next day**

The next day I woke up on top of Rose my face buried in her neck.

"Hey baby." I greeted her and kissed her on the lips. "Today we are going racing and I bet I'm going to beat you." For the last part I grinned at her.

"Good morning, yes we are going racing today but we still have time left before we have to head out and we have to collect the F12, the Jaguar and the Aston Martin." She reminded me and wrapped her arms around my body.

"I know that we still have to collect the other cars, but we only have to leave in like 4 hours and we would still arrive at the racing track before the others. And that means for us that we still have time to just lie here and enjoy breakfast in bed and a good long shower, preferable together." At the last part I smiled at her seductively.

As answer she began to trail kisses down my neck and down to my boobs. To bed I had only worn a sports bra and a pair of boxer-shorts, so Rose had much skin she could reach. After a few short minutes I was already panting hard because of the teasing.

"Damn it Rose." I moan in disappointment when she pulled away from me. "You can't start something which you won't finish."

Her chin was still resting on my stomach where her mouth was just busy kissing and nibbling around my belly button.

Rose was just grinning at me happy with herself that she had me completely under her control.

Slowly her mouth returned to its previous activity while her eyes were still hefted to mine not letting me look away.

Rose kissed her way my stomach and slowly removed my sports bra beginning to fondle my boobs, while she was slowly kissing around my left tit.

When it became unbearable I pulled her up and planted my lips on her own, forcing my tongue in her mouth. Without warning I turned us around so that I was on top. Rose didn't struggle against me, because if she wanted she could easily over power me and dominate me.

Without hesitating for second I pulled her shirt over her head and latched my mouth to her right nipple. When I began to suck on her nipple she let out quite moans. When I gripped her other boob in my hand and began to roll her nipple between my forefinger and thumb. Slowly my mouth wandered further down to her most private place. When I arrived at the hem of her panties she was squirming below me and had her hands in my hair pressing me further down in the direction of her pussy.

"Bella." Rose moaned quietly. "Stop teasing me and get it done already." She demanded panting slightly.

"Now you know how I just felt." I said grinning evilly.

With a growl she took one hand out of my hair, gripped her panties and ripped them of. Without giving me a moment to react she showed my face in her pussy and almost force me to eat her out but still leaving enough room for me to breath.

The longer I was nibbling at her clit the more pressure build in my own lower belly and my hand slowly began to track down towards my pussy and I began to play with my own pussy slowly caressing my folds and slowly pushing my finger in my pussy.

Slowly but surely I worked both of us to our orgasm and when we finally came I was exhausted. Of course Rose wasn't the least bit exhausted and pulled me up on top of her and began to kiss me again.

After she swapped places with me she began to work her way down over my tits to my hyper sensitive pussy and slowly began to eat me out. She licked around my labia and nibbled at my clit.

I gasped when she pushed her finger in my entrance and began push them in and out. After a few minutes she began to add more fingers and the sensation became unbearable for me.

Slowly she began to bring me nearer to orgasm until I finally came.

In the blissful silence after my orgasm Rose situated herself beside me and closed her arms around me where I slowly began to fall back to sleep.

An hour later Rose woke me and carried me in the shower where she began to shower with me. When we had finished the shower without any major happenings we had still an our left before we had to head out. That meant I had enough time to get me something to eat and pack all of my things.

Three hours later we had collected my three cars from the car show and had arrived at Pacific Raceways in Kent. Even though I had played a big part in the organization of this whole event I still had no idea who would be our second driving instructor.

When we parked our cars and the entrance to the race track we joined the rest of outclass mates waiting for the instructor.

Beside me all the Cullens suddenly turned in the direction of the track and I followed their action. A few moments later I could hear the screeching of tires and the roaring of an engine, another few minutes late a car came shooting around the last turn and came steadily nearer until it stopped in front of us.

In front of us stood a Mercedes SLS AMG, and I knew that Mercedes. Without waiting for the driver to get out I walked around and began to inspect the car for any damage.

We I arrived at the back of the car the driver's door final opened and a person in a helmet stepped out of the SLS. "How does it come, that I see six of my cars here but I remember only five on the way here? Also I'm sure the last time I saw the sixth car it was parked in a garage in Phoenix covered in its wrapping? Can you explain that to me?" I asked looking at the person who still hadn't take its helmet off.

"Bella how can you know that this is your car, and are you accusing our instructor of steeling your car?" Mr. Cornell asked me confused.

"Yes that I exactly want I want to say. Wouldn't you like to answer my question Allison Madison Blake?" I asked the driver of the SLS.

When I said the name of the driver she lifted the helmet of her head and looked at me with a smile.

"Hello Bella, long time no see." She greeted me.

"You do realize that the last time we have seen each other is barely a week ago, don't you?" I asked trying to keep a serious face but the smile threatened to break through. "And now would you like to answer my question of how my SLS came to be here?"

"Ahh, you know that's quite the funny story acutely. Your mother told me that you wanted to sell a few of your cars and when she heard that I would be up here she called me and asked me to take the SLS with me and surprise you." She said with a nervous smile. "And we have to talk about the car selling you are planning. I know a few people who would like to buy one of your cars, me included."

"Yes we can talk about that later. You will stay with me until you have to go home again and no you have no way to get out of this." I said in a voice that left no other option than to obey. "Now let's start this."

"Ok let's get started." She said turning to her audience. "My name is Allison Blake, I'm the daughter of the CEO of the American branch of PP-Performance I have worked with Bella on a few of her car when she visited me in LA." She introduced herself. "Now before we begin with anything on the track there are a few ground rules. If you decide not to follow these rules, I will ban you from this racing track.

First rule: Always follow my instructions, or Bella's, on this track our word is law. Both of us are licensed race drivers and teachers.

Second rule: Always were a helmet when you are on the track.

Third rule: Don't drive on the track without our permission and don't get any ideas and don't do anything stupid.

Aside from these rules there are also the normal track rules which you have to follow, you singed them together with the rest of the forms.

And now I will let Bella explain what will happen today." She said and gripped a bottle out of her pocket and took a few gulps.

"Ahh, yes well, we will start with a little track introduction, normally you would drive around the rack on a bike to get to know all the turns and so on. But we can't really do that here, because it's a little bit to rainy here, instead we will take the bus and go around the track.

After that we will drive around the track in special cars provided us by the operating company of this track. In these cars you will learn how to drive on this track with precision and speed and care. Only if we deem you ready you will be allowed to drive in your own car or in a car somebody lend you.

At the end of the day, there will be a small competition. Who will drive the fastest lap, you will drive in a car that is limited to 60 mph, so there is no competition of how is the most daring but who can drive the best line and not lose any time in corners.

In the end those who don't want to drive themselves on time can decide if they want to go on a ride in one of my cars with me or Ally as drivers."

When I finished with the explanation of what would happen today all filled in the bus and we went out on the track. While I was slowly driving around the turns and bends Ally was explaining how to get around the track the easiest way.

When we finished the track inspection half an hour later we send all to change in inflammable suits while we set up cones for them to learn and see the ideal line to drive.

Unfortunately, only two people at a time could go on the track because we had only two cars and two instructors, so the rest got bored really fast.

Three hours later it was finally time for lunch and we had finished the second stage so after lunch would allow them to go around the track in their own cars without supervision. Those who either didn't want to drive on their own or hadn't got a car could be in the passenger seat of whoever they wanted.

Even Mr. Cornell and Mr. Tanner went on a round around the track with me in the F12 tdf, and on the straight passages I reached a top-speed of 140 mph. When they got out of my car both of their legs were shaking and they vowed to never drive with me again.

"You don't really seem to enjoy my driving or my cars." I said after I drove the second teacher around, with a slight pout.

"Ohh, no, your driving was really good but I just prefer to either drive myself or drive at reasonable speeds and not with more than 60 mph around a corner." Mr. Cornell tried to talk me down.

"Ohh well if you say so. I still think this was reasonable seed. You know I plan to build a street-legal racing car. It will be a BMW Z4 GT3 with my own little twists. My estimated top-speed is around 250 mph and has around 800 BHP perhaps you would like to drive around with me when is finished?" I asked with a mischievous smile.

"Ahh, I think I have to decline that invitation but thank you non the less, that 140 mph were already enough for me." I laughed at his obvious discomfort.

"Don't worry I was only joking about taking you on a ride, but the rest was true." I was still laughing.

When the whole class was assembled again it was time for the last event of the day. It was time for the time race.

"Now it's time for those of you who want to drive this track on time. As I said before the cars a limited to a certain speed so time can be lost if you don't drive precise or it can be won when you hit the right line. Now who wants to start." Alison explained everything one last time and shockingly everybody was listening.

After the first half an hour already three of the boys were beside the track, they were overzealous lost control and drove in the gravel next to the road. These three had to be pulled out of the gravel before they could continue with the racing this time with less speed so that they could control their cars.

After that half an hour Ally, Rose, Alice, Bree, Selene and I decided to join the fun. I had invited Angela for the ride and she agreed to come with me. Fast after we joined in it became a race between Ally, Rose, Alice, Bree, Selene and me, because our cars were just so fast that we over took half of the cars on the straight and the others didn't like to be overtaken every few minutes.

At the end of the day the last race was between Ally and me. Just before we were getting in our car the others began to bet on who would win our little race. Neither me nor Ally were going try anything to risky but of course we be still fighting. Both of us had our suits and a helmet on and were getting ready.

The race would be 5 laps long so there were enough chances to overtake. Ally was still driving my SLS while I was driving my F12 tdf.

Slowly were rolling to stop at the starting line where Mr. Cornell stood to give us the starting signal. Both of us had engaged our launch control and I had my car in race mode.

When the race was finally opened Ally got into lead until we came to the first turn where I was on the inside and on the racing line. From this position I could easily take the first position and I immediately did just that. For the next three laps I stayed in lead but in the fourth turn in the fourth lap Ally overtook me after I missed the breaking point and had to go around the corner on the outside and Ally could slip by on the inside.

Until the corner to the last straight I didn't manage to slip by Ally but on the last straight I finally got beside her but not in front of her. When we crossed the finish line neither of us really knew who had won because we were side by side when we crossed the finish line and we hoped that someone could tell us who had won.

We had often driven against each other, basically whenever we had the chance to we did. In the moment I had a lead of two wins and either Ally could catch up a little bit or I could earn a third win.

When we reached the pit five minutes later we were eagerly awaited by my class mates. When we stepped out of our cars and had put down our helmets we were bombarded by the noise my class mates produced.

Wanting to know who had won the race I turned to Rose and Alice.

"Sorry baby, but neither you nor Alison have won. You came over the finish line in the exact same moment." As proof she showed me the video she took with her iPhone and stopped it in just the moment both of us crossed the finish line.

Disappointed I walked over to Ally and showed her the photo of us crossing the line. "Well here we have the answer to the question who had won the race. Neither of us did."

Ally was just as disappointed as me but we both had to get over it.

With at being the end of the whole event it was time for everyone to make their way back to Forks.

Ally and I still had to bring everything back to where we got it from but with the help from all the others at was done pretty fast and we also could make our way back home. But first we had to get all of Aly's stuff from her hotel in Seattle because for the rest of her stay she would stay at my house.

Three hours after we arrived back in Forks and stopped at the Cullens' house to unload all the cars before we headed over to my house. When all the cars were finally parked the girls said goodbye and headed home, after two days they had to go hunting again so they did it tonight while. Normally Rose would wait for when I sleep before she would go hunting but because Ally would be staying with me for the next few days that would not be possible.

As always Dad was still working when we arrived home so I went on and prepared dinner for when he would get home with Ally helping me.

"Hey Ally earlier you said you want to buy one of my cars?" I asked while both of us were cutting ingredients for dinner.

"Yeah, I want the Mustang GT for myself and my Dad wants the Hummer for the company." Ally said.

"Well that should be no problem the Hummer is worth around 100.000$ while the Mustang is worth around 40.000$. But for you I give you both of them for 135.000$." I said.

"Well I'll talk to Dad and then we can more. But now let's enjoy the rest of the evening."

A short time later my Dad returned home from work a was surprised to see Ally sitting on the couch with me watching TV and talking. Having never met her personally they began to talk and got along pretty good.

Leaving them to their talk I went to my room and prepared my stuff for the next school day.

After everything was done dinner was finally ready and we all gathered at the table and I served dinner.

The next morning, I woke up an hour before I had to go to school. Going to the guest room I woke Ally up because last night she had decided to join me in school today.

As always school was boring for me. I was invited to go dress-shopping with Angela and Jessica at Saturday. At first they wanted to only go to Port Angeles but I had offered them to drive them to Seattle and shop at a proper store where there were many more dresses.

On the day after I would take Ally and Rose to pick up the two BMW Z4. The price was already fixed and everything was prepared for me to pick up the cars and even looked for new other cars.

On Saturday Angela, Jessica, Ally and I took my Ferrari California T to Seattle because basically it was the only car I owned that had four seats and a trunk, big enough for all our shopping we would most likely do today.

At midnight we returned home the whole day we had looked for dresses for my two friends, but until very late we found none until just short before the shops closed down I found the perfect dresses and still had to find all the accessories to go with the dress.

After that we went for dinner before we returned home and went to bed.

The next morning, Ally and I woke up at 5am to drive to Portland where I could collect my cars and all the parts I ordered from BMW. In total three containers had to be brought back to Forks.

After three and a half hours of Rose' driving we arrived in the outskirts of Portland at the address I was told the cars and parts would be and they were there ready to be picked up. Luckily for me Rose was allowed to drive the truck with which we would transport the containers. So another five hours later we were back in Forks and had begun with the unloading.

Neither Rose nor I were too happy with the way we had to act around Ally but we couldn't get her in danger from the Volturi with telling her what Rose really was.

 **Ally POV**

Staying with Bella was as always really cool and we had much fun. Even though going shopping with Angela and Jessica was fun it was also exhausting.

Being the racing teacher for a people who were the same age as me was also difficult but with Bella and the rest of the girls help I had managed it fairly well. That wasn't to say I didn't have fun, I did. But still the most fun was the race against Bella even if we were both pretty disappointed that we couldn't find out who was better.

Staying at her place was just the same as her staying with me, aside from the fact that we weren't in sunny LA, no we were in rainy Fork. Seriously who the hell would name a town after, well a fork. It would be the same as naming a town Spoons, but I am pretty sure somewhere there is a town called Spoons.

A normal person looks after cars that haven't been crashed and are in an ideal condition. Not so Bella, she always looks after the most wrecked car she can find and rebuilds it better than the original.

She fits to this small town for some people she is just as insane as the town name.

That was also the reason why I wanted to buy her Mustang and Dad wanted her Hummer. Normal cars made by the company we building them to break down eventually but with Bella's cars it was different they were built to last.

In the past few days I had been staying with Bella I had meet a lot of her friends, but the most interesting and beautiful of them was still the only Cullen girl that was still single, Alice Cullen.

Her whole being was just so refreshing that I couldn't do anything but like her.

I also noticed that Bella was pretty close to the whole Cullen family so I confronted her as was my right as her best friend.

"So Bella," I said teasingly, we had just unloaded everything from the trucks and Rose had left again because she still had to do a few things. "Now that I have seen you with your girlfriend's family I have to ask how serious is your relationship?"

"You know, I got together with her pretty fast after I moved her and it was the best time of my life. It is a very serious relationship between Rose and me, I even told her I love her and she said the same without any hesitation." Bella answered grinning happily at me.

"I'm happy for you." I told her smiling. Her whole demeanor was showing just how happy she was. She was walking around humming a tune while arranging her equipment to start building the first Z4.

"Now, how is your quest at finding someone working out for you?" She asked me after she parked her cars out of the way. And walked over to where I was sitting on the work bench.

"Ohh, you know same old same old. Boys are boys. The only thing they want is getting in your pants and even at that they suck."

"Ohh I know what you mean, before the boys here finally got that I am lesbian they tried asking me out with the worst lines I have ever heard and even now a few of the boys think they are able to get me to like boys when they show me 'what a real man is capable of'. They are really annoying. Now is there anyone you fancy?" The last part she asked with a cheeky grin.

Feeling the blood rush to my head I tried to ignore the question, but Bella wouldn't budge so I tried to answer as vague as possible. "There may or not be someone I like, fancy or feel a kind of pull toward." I grinned at my answer thinking after my answer she would leave me alone and drop the topic but no such luck.

"So there is someone you fancy, now I just have to get it out who it is." She said and began to think about a method of getting the information out of me. "Is it someone I know?" She asked when we arrived in her room.

"Maybe." I just answered. After some time, she started to get frustrated with my answers so she decided to take drastic means of extracting the information and pounced on me, beginning to tickle me.

"Will you tell me who it is?" She asked while still tickling me.

I was laughing so hard I couldn't answer but when she stopped for a short moment I looked at her innocently and shook my head negatively. After another tickle attack I finally gave in. "Ok if you really want to know this disparate I will tell you." I said finally beaten. "I kind of feel a pull towards Alice, you know she is funny and so energetic, unpredictable and pretty and I don't know just so much more." When I looked at her after my confession I saw a shocked face that slowly turned into a smile.

"Alice, you mean Alice Cullen?" When I looked at her I expected shock, anger and I don`t know, but certainly not what I was seeing. Bella was basically jumping up and down in joy.

Before I could react Bella had jumped from the bed and sprinted to her desk where her phone was laying and quickly put it to her ear, calling someone.

"Yes…. Yes… I don't care. You have to come over and bring Bree and Selene with you…. No, No Alice…. You can't bring her with you…. No, hurry up." And with that she hung up still grinning.

"Who was that?" I asked, but even before she could answer someone pounded against the door of the garage.

Hurrying down Bella ripped the door open and greeted Bree, Selene and Rose. Quickly she pulled Rose and the other two up the stairs to her room where she shoved Rose down in her desk chair and then sat promptly down in her lap.

I didn't seem like any conscious thought but as soon as Bella sat down in Rose's lap, Rose's arms snaked around Bella's waist and leaned back hugging her closer to her.

"Now baby, why did you call us here and didn't let us bring Alice. You know even if you try to surprise her she will know that you have something planed." Bree interjected.

"Yes but I know if we don't really decide whether we tell her or not she won't find out. So I say we tell her anyways." Bella told them but I still didn't know what they were talking about.

"So what do you plan to do with Alice?" Selene asked finally.

"I don't really know; I just know the location so that should be enough so that she will be there." Bella said grinning.

Meanwhile I still didn't understand why Bella had called the girls and now after the talk I was even more confused.

"How would she know what you are planning if you yourself don't even know what you are planning." I asked when I couldn't hold myself back anymore.

"Don't know but somehow she does and we never got around to finding it out." Bella giggled, Rose was tickling her sides and just looking at the sweetness of it all made me gag. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for her but their behavior is gag worthy.

"Yes, well we have to go, after all we have school tomorrow." Selene reminded us all. And Bree and her stood up and went down the stairs.

"Rose don't you also have to go?" I asked when she didn't seem to move or try to follow her sisters.

"Nah I think I'm going to stay her tonight." She said and began to kiss Bella's neck.

Having enough of the sweetness I fled the room and went to bed.

The next day was again a school day for Bella so when I woke up she was already at school so I went and got good long bath.

 **Bella POV**

Our plan how to get Alice and Ally together took final form. Of course none of them knew that we had had planned so they would be pretty surprised when everything would be ready.

We had planned to lure them both into my garage block every exit and only let them out after they talked to each other.

But we still had to find a moment when to get them both in my garage. So we just invited everyone to my garage and when Ally and Alice where both in there we blocked all exits.

Two hours later Rose didn't hear any noise from the inside anymore so we slowly opened the door d sneaked inside.

On one of my work benches Alice with Ally in front of her making out pretty heavily.

Seeing this I couldn't repress the squeak that broke free from my mouth. When they heard me Ally shot around and blushed beet red when she saw me standing there. When I couldn't hold myself back anymore I rushed forward and enveloped Ally in a huge.

"We have to go out for dinner his has to be celebrated." I said giddily happy that Alice had finally found her mate.

"Bella, calm down a little bit." Rose said and took my hand. "We have to explain a few things first and then she has to meet Carlisle and Esme, they wanted to meet her. Have you forgotten that already?"

"Ohh yeah, sorry forgot that little bit." I said grinning. I was happy to go over to Rose's again after I hadn't been there for some time.

When we arrived there later Ay and I were hugged by Esme before we even stepped in the house. It was great to see her again. She was my only motherly figure here in Forks and even my own mother was not as much my mother as Esme.

After dinner the ole family came in the living room.

 **Ally POV**

"Alison, before you can go any further in your relationship with my daughter we have to tell you a secret about this family." Carlisle said very serious. "The only reason why we tell you this now and not sometime later is because we rust Bella's judgment on your character."

When he said that I looked over to Bella who sat on the couch leaned against Rose with her laptop in, well, her lap surfing the internet.

"We trust you with our existence, so please don't prove us wrong and tell the world our secret." He was still very serious.

"I won't tell your secret." I said. I was slightly scared because of the behavior.

"I know you won't. But still it's very important that you never talk to anyone, not even your father, about what we are to tell you."

"Carlisle, get to the point you are beginning to scare her." Bella said from her spot on the couch. "Just say it how it is or I will do it."

Chuckling Carlisle nodded in Bella's direction before he turned to me again. "Well you have heard her. To say it completely blunt, all of us except for Bella are vampires. All of us have been vampires for more than a hundred years."

My head was spinning. Carlisle had just told me they were vampires and how it looked like was completely serious. Looking over to Bella for help she was still looking at her screen not bothering with what happed around her.

Laughing unsurely if this was not just a joke I tried to get Bella's attention. A few minutes of silence later Bella pulled out her phone opened something and gave it to me. On the screen was a website about vampire myths opened. When I read what was written there I noticed that it fit the discretion of the Cullens perfectly even the description of the persons in the legend.

 **Bella POV**

While Carlisle let Ally know of the seriousness of the situation I was searching the web for a new crashed supercar, that could become my next project. Of course there were as always the news of crashed Ferraris, Lamborghinis and many other supercars but very few of them were in America snd not already a few years old.

At one point I had to tell Carlisle to get on with it and not to scare my friend so much.

But after that I was back on my laptop searching. But I found nothing.

Suddenly I pulled my phone from my pocket opened the web-site about the cold-ones and handed it to Ally to read, hopefully it would answer a few of her questions.

"If you have and questions I'm sure Alice would love to answer them." Esme said stood up and moved to the kitchen.

Slowly everyone started to move out of the living room to do their own thing until only Rose, Alice, Ally and I were left.

"Baby, I have to go hunting I'm going to be back in a few hours." Rose whispered in my ear and stood up.

"Sure, I think I'm going to sleep here today. Have fun." I called after when she left the room.

"Ehh, Bella, normally vampires eat humans or their blood, don't they?" Ally asked.

"Normally yes, but these here are vegetarians or so they call themselves. They drink the blood of animals, so there is no real problem, didn't Carlisle cover this." I said smiling.

"Maybe, I was kind of shocked at the beginning so I may have missed this piece of information." Ally said with a blush rising up her face.

After all the revelations of the day Ally was pretty tired so her and Alice retired to Ale room and went to bed while I continued searching the internet.

* * *

 **Poll:**

 **In which city should Bella and the rest of the Cullens move?**

 **London: 26 Votes – 65%**

 **Dubai: 6 Votes – 15%**

 **Monaco: 5 Votes – 12%**

 **Abu Dhabi: 3 Votes - 7%**

 **Hope you will leave Reviews for me.**

 **If you have any cars Bella should build, just send me a PM or just leave it in Review.**

 **Hope you have enjoyed it.**

 **Thx!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Bella POV**

Under the constant sheet of clouds and rain I barely felt the time passing by and soon it was almost the end of the school year.

Rose's birthday was also just around the corner and I only just finished the build of her BMW Z4 because I didn't want her to much chance to see it. In the moment it was just standing under a warp and nobody was allowed remove the wrap.

I had built it almost exactly like Rose wanted it to be, but had also changed a few of the things there just not possible to do. One of these things expanding the trunk to have more storage room and other little things. And beside that if she would need storage place she could still take one of the boys and let him carry it all.

In the last months I had constantly been searching for new project and was finally successful when I found a news article saying that a storage hall of Mercedes had burned down.

When I called the dealership they told me that the hall was empty except for five Mercedes AMG GTS and some equipment. Even better when I asked them what happened to the cars they told me that they were too badly damaged for them to be of any use.

When I told them what I did with the cars they promised to talk with their boss and contact me again. They told me they wanted to see what I could do with five almost completely destroyed cars and asked me to send them pictures of my other cars.

Three weeks later I was contacted and they sold me all the cars and the parts to finish the cars for 250.000$ and said they would send them over to me. When they would be finished they would probably be worth more than 750.000$.

Also there was some new law that said all police cruisers had to have a certain top-speed because of rising numbers of street races where the police couldn't do much because their cars were to slow.

Because Forks didn't have much money to begin with Dad had asked me what I could do to make the cars they had reach that limit.

I could understand the need for faster police cars in bigger cities but I couldn't understand why little towns like Forks also needed to upgrade their police cars.

After taking a look at the cars I was able to upgrade a few of them but not all so they still had to get a few new ones. But it was still a lot cheaper than buying all new cars.

For the day of Rose's birthday Alice had a vision that there would be a storm coming up and they told me that whenever a storm would come the whole family would be going to play baseball.

When I asked why they would only play while a storm was there, they just said I would see the reason why later.

After receiving the information about the trip to go and play baseball, Alice and I began to plan how to surprise Rose with her new car. In the end the plan was to just switch Rose's old car key with the new one and switch the M3 with the new Z4 without her noticing it. Later in the evening she would drive me home and only then she would see that she had a new car. Well that was the plan now we had to hope that everything would work out like we hoped.

A day before Rose's birthday the shipment from Mercedes arrived and now I had five containers siting around in front of my garage.

When the Mercedes would be finished I would have 15 cars sitting around in my garage, but I think I will be selling four of the Mercedes because I wouldn't need five Mercedes of the same model.

But I also thought about selling a few other cars. The cars I had stored at my mom's place had all been sold with the Mustang going to Ally and the Hummer to PP-Performance.

The Firebird went to a collector who paid more than double the amount I thought the car was worth so he gave me 100.000$. Also I sold the Camaro for 70.000$, the Nissan 370z for 50.000$ and the Suburban for 80.000$.

After all the selling there were only eight cars left and the five Mercedes.

In a few weeks the school would be over and Rose and I would visit my mother in phoenix before she would move with Phil to Florida where he had a new contract for the next season of major league of baseball. He would be playing for the Miami Marlins and they would sell the house in Phoenix before moving to Miami.

He next morning I woke up early and prepared myself for Rose's birthday. At 8o'clock in t morning Alice came over to pick me up while the rest of the family went to the clearing in which they would be playing baseball.

Taking the car keys for Rose's Z4 we switched the cars and parked the M3 in my garage and then Alice carried me to the clearing.

When we arrived at the clearing I greeted Rose with a celebration snog in which she happily took part in.

Watching the Cullen's play baseball was incredible and it explained why they could only paly while there was a thunder storm. Whenever one of them hit the ball it sounded as e sky would rumble and was extremely loud.

We were even visited by three nomadic vampires but luckily they didn't notice that I was human. Sometimes really helped that I was almost as white in terms of skin color as the Cullen's.

Also the wind was blowing in our direction so they couldn't smell my blood, and for some reason they couldn't hear my heartbeat.

But just to be safe Esme and I left to begin the last bit of preparations for the party later in the evening.

As it would be Rose's 18 birthday, as far as the people in Forks knew, there would be a huge party with half of the students of our grade invited.

Four hours and a few games of baseball with the Nomads later the rest of the Cullen family returned to the house without the Nomads.

Until we had to get ready for the party which would start at eight in the evening Rose just cuddled on her bed until suddenly my phone rang on the night stand.

"Ignore it, Baby." Rose whispered in my ear and kissed down my neck, lingering a short time at my pulse point before slowly kissing up to my lips.

"Hmmm, good idea." I mumbled before I turned my head and pressed my lips on hers. Slowly the kiss turned bruising, well at least for my lips and the phone laid there already forgotten again.

After ten minute both of us had lost our shirts and Rose was getting to my pants when my phone began to ring again.

Without looking I took my phone and accepted the call.

"What do you want?" I hissed, seriously annoyed.

"Sorry am I calling at a bad moment?" I recognized the voice of Jack.

"Yes a very bad moment. But now that I have you on the line what is it that I can do for you?" I looked apologizing down at Rose.

Ignoring my apology Rose continued to pull down my pants.

"Ahh, well just yesterday I had a customer, who wanted a California T very fast and was willing to pay good for it. You are the only one who I know who would even think about selling us the car back. As exchange I could even offer you something I bet you would love to get your hands on." I knew he was trying to bait me. Because we both new I love my first ever car and even 300.000$ would not convince me to sell the California T.

The longer I talked to Jack on the phone the more daring Rose got. In the moment my bra was only dangling uselessly on one arm and Rose was nibbling on one of my nipples while her hand massaged my other beast.

I was amazed that my voice was still so steady while I talked to Jack.

"Let's say I bite. Ahh!" Just when I said bite Rose bite down lightly on my nipple, making pleasure shoot through my body. "What would you have to offer me because we both know just money wouldn't be enough for me to sell my baby."

In the time it took me to say this one sentence I had lost my panties. I was so wet my panties were socked and the smell of my arousal filled the whole room.

I took all my will power not to moan out loud at the sight of Rose between my spread thighs.

"Well, there are two choices either a crashed 458 Speciale and 100.000$ for you or a crashed LaFerrari with a blown up engine, almost totally trashed and 400.000$ for us. That are the offers we can make you Bella." Jack gave me his offers.

Rose had slowly kissed he way down to my snatch but was only kissing around the place where I wanted her the most.

"I take both of the cars pay 250.000$, get all the parts except for the body for the LaFerrari and you can have the California T. Deal?" I made my offer.

Without a second of hesitation I heard Jack also say "Deal!".

"Good, can I call you tomorrow, again? My girlfriend's birthday is today and I still have to get ready for her party." I asked my friend.

"Sure, Bella have fun and tell your girlfriend happy birthday from me." That was the last thing I heard before I ended the call.

Throwing my phone on the couch beside the bed, without caring if it landed safely, I gripped Rose's head and pushed her face right in my pussy where I wanted her all along.

Three hours later I was waking up after Rose had fucked me into unconsciousness. Feeling the bed dip to my left I knew Rose was lying beside me.

Turning around, I rolled closer to her and snuggled in her embrace.

"Baby, you have to get up the party is going to start in an hour and some people may arrive earlier." My mates beautiful voice whispered in my ear.

Just as always I didn't want to get being to comfy in the arms of my mate, so I just ignored here and buried my face in her shoulder.

"Ohh no you will get up, you can sleep later. If you don't get up Alice will have your head, oh and she ordered you to have a shower before she will do your make-up." Even if I couldn't see her face I knew she was smirking at me.

Groaning I rolled out of the bed and went to take a shower.

An hour later after a good refreshing shower and Alice torturing me with make-up I was sitting in the living room when the first guest of the evening arrived. In a short time, the rest of the guests arrived the party had started. Throughout the house music was playing and everyone had a good time either talking with other guests or dancing.

Finally, it was time for Rose to open her presents and everyone had gathered in the living room where the table with all the presents was set up, and let me tell you it was a huge pile of gifts.

Most of the gifts were gift cars for either music downloads, stores or things like that but there were also many other gifts.

Our gift, meaning the gift of the Cullens and me, couldn't fit in the house much less on the table so we sent everybody outside in the yard where Jasper and Edward had already rolled the BMW out of the garage. Still wanting the car to be a surprise Alice wrapped a cloth around Rose's head so she couldn't see why we brought everybody outside.

Even completely blind Rose moved like the goddess she was full of grace and confidence.

After I had positioned Rose in the best possible spot to tack in her present I slowly unwrapped the cloth covering her eyes a when she saw the car everyone could clearly see that she loved her present.

"I hope you like your new car. You still remember how I asked you, how you would like your car? Well I build it exactly like you wanted it. Of course you can't compare it to the normal production car, big parts of the body are made from carbon fiber, reducing the weight. It is slightly longer and wider than a production car to fit all the changes it made to its engine. Basically you have a front-mid engine, the best suspension there is, but it is still a convertible like the M3.

The engine is from a M6, to keep it BMW, it has around 1001 HP of course my doing and a top speed of around 240 mph so you should have your fun with it." When I finished my little introduction I handed Rose the keys to her new car and stepped back.

Expecting Rose to go and look at her new car I was totally surprised when she spun around and pressed a kiss to my lips not letting me up for air for a few minutes.

When she finally turned around to her new car my head was spinning and Alice had to steady me before I would have fallen down. The audience around us was laughing a little bit whether at me or at Rose's reaction nobody really knew.

After some time after everyone had a good look at the car most of the guests had returned inside and continued to party.

A few had approached me and told me I could open a business, building custom cars for people and asking me at the same time if I could build them their own custom cars.

Of course at first I said no but after he tenth person had asked me I began to seriously think about making a business from the idea. I even had ideas how to get everyone from the family to help me if they wanted.

After some time, I just answered that I would only start after I had graduated and even then it would be very unlikely that it would happen.

Some of my friends complimented me on my skills and were very impressed in what I could do and some even said if I would start a company they would want to invest in me. I guess these were the persons who thought a little bit about the future.

For me investing was done by Alice after she offered to do it for me some time after I got together with Rose and I had to say she made loads of money with half of my fortune that wasn't invested in the cars at stood in my garage.

Well the cars in my garage almost paid for themselves I bought the totaled cars for a very small part of the new price and got the parts also for a very low price but could sell the cars more than the normal price was.

The only reason I could sell them for more money was because, the cars were just much more special than any normal production car. The parts I used even if they came from the original manufacture were still of a higher quality and everything was just plain better.

Five hours later it was two in the morning and the party was still going most had already left and I really hoped the rest would follow shortly because I was tired as hell and the only thing I wanted was go to bed but I couldn't do that while guests were still here.

At three in the morning everyone had finally gone home and I could finally go to bed. Being too tired to do it myself Rose gently removed the make up from my face and while she was gently whipping my face I fell asleep dreaming of my goddess.

The next day was a slow day, where nothing much was done. When I woke up the house had already returned to its normal looks thanks to Alice, Bree and Selene who had clean-up duty.

I had already called Jack and made all the arrangements for the transport of the California T down to Phoenix. On Monday after school I would drive down to the dealership in Seattle and they would send it on a Truck to the new owner. When that would be done and the money I would be paying extra would be transferred to Jack, he would send up both the LaFerrari and the 458 Speciale.

All in all, it was a pretty good deal for me to make. For the LaFerrari I had one huge plan inflowing lots of Carbon-Fiber both forged and normal. My plan was to make the whole body from forged Carbon-Fiber and leave the interior with normal carbon-fiber. In total my plan was to make e LaFerrari as light as possible.

The 458 would just be an almost normal production car used to make money I would be selling it as fast as possible, because let's face it I had so many supercars there was no need for a 458 to just sit around unused in my garage, when it could be driven around by someone else.

When it was time for me to go home Rose volunteered to drive me to test out her new car at the same time. In the end we came home two hours after we had left the Cullen house and it was really only a drive of maximum 10 minutes to my house. Well at least we had fun and Rose really loves her new car.

On Monday Rose joined me in her car for the drive to the Ferrari dealership in Seattle to deliver the California T. The money was already transferred to Jack and the LaFerrari and 458 were already on their way to Forks.

There were only a few weeks of school left and I hoped the car would arrive before the school year would be over. The body for the LaFerrari was already ordered and should arrive some time a few weeks after the summer holidays had begun.

Well, after we had brought the California T the dealership we met up with Alice, Bree and Selene to go shopping for prom dresses. We looked in a lot of shops until we found dresses which were approved by Alice.

In the end I had a black floor-length strapless dress with sweetheart neckline, a bare back it was secured by a collier of true diamonds the whole dress was worth more than the whole rest of my wardrobe. But I looked really awesome in my prom dress and when I stepped out of the changing room for the first time I saw Rose drooling over me.

Well I couldn't really claim I didn't drool when I saw her in the dress Alice had chosen for her, her dress was a work of art. Just like my collier had diamonds Rose's dress was sprinkled with little diamonds.

As always Alice found us the perfect dresses and already knew where we would get them, still that didn't mean she would tell us right away I still believe she enjoyed it to hear us complain about all the walking we had to do.

Still at 1900 hours we had everything we needed and were finally on our way back home.

The rest of the weeks past pretty fast and soon it was Prom where The Cullens' and I were the center of attention with the dresses we were wearing. Our ways of arriving were not helping the situation a little bit, normally we would not try to get as much attention but for the past few weeks Lauren and a few of the other girls were only talking about this, telling everyone that it was apparent that they would be queen of the prom because nobody could possibly look better than them. All of us arrived in style, Rose and I took the Aventador, Alice had Alison, she came over when she got holidays, they had taken the F12, Edward and Bree had taken the Jaguar and Jasper and Selene had taken the Aston.

That in itself was not really surprising for the rest of our grade but when we stepped out of the cars there was an audible gasp going through the crowed of students. Being the small town that Forks is nobody had ever seen dresses like ours except for in the Television and everyone was shocked at the true beauty of them.

The prom was a blast all had a lot of fun, the food was good, the music was even better and everyone had fun.

Only then I realized my Junior High School year was over and I had only one year of schooling left, well at least of my first time in high school. I'm pretty sure at one point I would be going to high school again after I joined Rose in being a vampire.

Well now that holidays had begun I had pretty much all day to work on one of the cars, either the first of the five Mercedes, the 458 Speciale or the LaFerrari and I still had to finish the BMW Z4 GT.

In the moment I concentrated on building the LaFerrari because I wanted to take it to the Beneficial Race Alison and I were invited to after we helped the Big Bang Theory Stars find their cars. Alice and Rose would be coming with us even though it was in San Francisco and it would be pretty sunny there.

Because I didn't want to drive the LaFerrari all the way down to San Francisco I rented a Car Transporter with space for 5 cars. So we decided to take the LaFerrari, a Mercedes GTS GT, Ferrari F12 TDF, Lamborghini Aventador SV and the Porsche GT3. In the cabin would be enough space for me, Rose, Alice and Alison.

Rose, Alice and Alison were staying most of the time with me. Even though most of them didn't really know how to build cars all of them had previous experience with cars so they learned quickly. Pretty soon Alice and Alison were working on one of the Mercedes while Rose and I were doing all the work we could on the LaFerrari before the body would arrive.

When we couldn't work on the LaFerrari anymore I started the process of finishing the GTS GT meaning all the electric parts and the final settings pretty soon that was also finished and we were still waiting for the forged carbon fiber body for the LaFerrari.

I knew that it was already inn its way to Forks but sadly I didn't know where it was in t moment.

There was still one week left before we had to start our journey down to San Francisco and the body had finally arrived. It was pretty amazing just how light the body really was. When we were unloading all parts from the truck I could lift all the pieces by myself.

When all the parts were there it didn't take me long to finish and make sure everything was in order.

Three days before we wanted to drive down to San Francisco the truck arrived and we began to load up all the cars and everything else on the truck. It even had a small area with a bed for someone to sleep in.

Three days later everything was ready for our departure, the truck was already waiting in the driveway and we were just saying goodbye to my father before we would hit the road.

* * *

 **A.N. Hope you all liked the chapter. I will try to upload faster in the future but I just started to work and it's been exhausting.**

 **The poll is still open. In the moment London leads with 29 Votes, followed by Dubai and Monaco with both 6 Votes and in last place Abu Dhabi with 4 Votes.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Bella POV**

Meeting up with Kaley, Melissa and Mayim had been pretty fun. We had talked most of the morning about our lives and everything that came to mind.

Now we were headed for the track for one last impromptu driving lesson on the track of Laguna Seca.

The cars Ally, Alice, Rose and I brought were still safely tucked away in the truck so we would be driving in the cars that the other three girls brought with them.

After few minutes everyone was ready to go. Alice wouldn't be joining us for this lesson claiming she had a few important things to do.

To show the girls the track we grabbed a few of the bikes that were standing around and drove out on the track.

The track explanation was pretty boring because nothing had happened, Rose Ally and I just explained how to drive on the ideal line, where to break and how to drive the corners so you would be on the ideal line.

After we drove a few rounds on the bikes we finally switched to the cars and drove a few rounds. After every round on the track they were getting surer of themselves and thus their lap times got faster.

When we drove back in the pit we were greeted with the cars Alice, Ally, Rose and I had brought with us. All of my cars were lined up side by side starting with the Ferrari LaFerrari followed by the Ferrari F12 tdf, Lamborghini Aventador SV, Mercedes GTS GT and finally the Porsche GT3.

The best thing was the LaFerrari was already turned on so it could warm up.

"Alice, I think you are my most favorite person in the world." I said, ran up to her and hugged her.

"I know, but I'm sure that's going to change again tonight." Alice said grinning and gave Rose and sideways glance.

"And now you are one of my least favorite." I said.

"Poor Bella, has the big bad Alice hurt your feelings." Rose said beside me and hugged me.

"Yes she has," I said making my eyes a bit wet. "Now you have to kiss it better, or I'm going to cry."

"Sure." Rose said grinning, leaning down and capturing my lips in a kiss.

What started as a relative tame kiss quickly turned into a full blown make out session with wandering hands and even one huge hickey on my neck curtesy of Rose.

While Rose and I were making out, Kaley, Melissa and Mayim were feeling pretty awkward.

"Come on let's leave these two to their business we can come back in ten minutes when Bella will actually be driving the LaFerrari and after that she will be pretty useless to the rest of the world analyzing all of the data." Allison said to the three celebrities.

"You say this as if this is a regular occurrence? And what do you mean collecting data, what data and for what purpose?" Mayim asked after we began to walk away from the kissing couple

"I have lived the last few months with Bella. Normally I live down in LA but recently I got together with Alice and I have been spending a lot more time in Forks where Bella, Rose and Alice are living. Bella and Rose having regular make out sessions are normal even in the most unusual places.

About the data, well this is the first drive the LaFerrari will be taking and Bella has to make sure all the settings are correct and the systems are working properly. Bella finished this car just two or so days ago after the body arrived at her home." Ally explained laughing.

"You mean to tell me that this black beast that Rose and Bella are using as a making out bench is a LaFerrari? Aren't these like supper expensive and rare and even harder to get. I know a few people who wanted one of these and called Ferrari and didn't get one because all were already sold." Kaley said sounding pretty surprised.

"I know of a LaFerrari that was sold for around 2.9 million British Pound and it was a used car sold by a private person. But there is a difference between Bella and everybody else. Bella doesn't buy cars she buys wrecks and turns them into cars. Here let me show you something." Alice piped up from beside Ally and pulled out her phone.

When she showed everyone after what she had been searching Kaley, Mayim and Melissa all saw the state the LaFerrari was in before Bella got her hands on it.

The picture was showing an almost completely ruined engine bay, which had caught fire and some pretty heavy damage the rest of the car had suffered.

"If the car performs like Bella wants it to I'm pretty sure she will bring it to a dealership and at first troll them before getting a certification that it meets the expectations Ferrari sets for its cars." Ally said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Well whatever let's get back they had enough time to clean each other's mouths." Alice said and skipped ahead back to the pit and to the cars.

When they arrived a few minutes later back at the cars Rose and I were still at it. In the time the rest had been gone Rose had picked me up and we were sprawled across the bonnet of the Mercedes.

"Bella, Rose you had enough time to eat each other's faces off. Go do that lap you want to do in your car and then let's go to the hotel. We will have a long day tomorrow." Alice interrupted a wonderful make out session.

Reluctantly Rose and I let go of each other and straightened our clothes before looking at the others.

Knowing that Alice was right and we had to stop made it much easier not to be cross with Alice but still made me pretty annoyed.

Having the LaFerrari running already for the past few minutes it was already ready to be taken out on the track.

The performance of my latest car was just incredible. Everything was working like it was supposed to. The amount of torque was simply incredible and the top speed was even higher than I had hoped.

When I got back to the pit I couldn't wipe the huge smirk of my face, that had formed because of the first successful drive of my LaFerrari.

In the pit I was welcomed by the girls with hugs and congratulation.

Because Alice and Ally had done most of the work on the Mercedes I asked Ally to do the test drive. Not a minute later she was driving the GTS around the track like she had done it her whole life.

When she finished her laps I downloaded all the data the cars had gathered down on my laptop before we parked the cars in the truck again and headed to our hotel.

When we finally arrived it was already pretty late and I had fallen asleep on the way over already once.

Being too tired to walk myself Rose was carrying me upstairs to our bedroom where she helped undressed me and carried me in the bathroom to brush my teeth.

The next morning, I woke up pretty early in order to get to the race track where the race would be starting in a few hours.

The drivers briefing would be taking place a few hours before the official start, but all the pits still had to be prepared. So we had to load all of our gear from the truck in one of the pits and had to park all the cars in the pit lane.

As I would expect by an event where people with much money are present there were pretty expensive cars.

Luckily having a vampire as girlfriend meant we were done pretty quickly and had time to kill before the race would start later that day.

Not wanting to do anything exhausting Rose, Alice, Ally and I retreated to the truck. Ally and Alice took the drivers cabin for themselves leaving Rose and me with the bed in the back of the truck.

When we laid down on the mattress I noticed that Rose seemed to be a little warmer than her normal ice cold body temperature.

"Rose how does it come that you feel warmer to me in the moment?" I asked her and snuggled into her side.

"Carlisle said our bodies take in a bit of the surrounding heat, for example when I would stand longer near a hot fire my body temperature would rise a little bit." Rose answered me.

"Mmmhhh, cool." I said. All of the sudden I was feeling pretty tired.

"Sleep, Bella. We've still got some time before the drivers briefing starts." Rose whispered into my ear and began to hum some tune making me fall asleep even faster.

When Rose woke me up from my little nap it was almost time to go to the briefing so all of us got dressed and made our way to the main building where it would be taking place.

The drivers meeting was pretty boring but it was to be expected. We were told about the whole procedure of the day, starting with a slow lap around the track, followed by a few fast ones. After that there would be the 'charity race' where basically it was a pretty normal race about twenty laps long without any speed-limits.

For me his would be the best time because I could test out the LaFerrari and have a little bit of fun.

When the slow lap started we got to see all the cars that were brought.

Königsegg, Ferrari, a few Bugatti, Pagani, Lamborghini, Porsche, Aston Martin, Jaguar, Mercedes and so on.

Soon the slow lap was over and we started to gain speed with me being in the front together with all the other hyper cars.

Pretty fast I was battling with a Koenigsegg Agera R and everything was pretty good. Everyone drove his own line trying not to get to near to each other and only overtaking on the long straights.

But suddenly the Agera R spun out of control his right back wheel had caught a spot of dirt just beside the curbs. At the speeds we were going that was something that could end fatally.

With the driver not being able to get the car under control again it began to spin and cashed sideways into the tire-wall. Without hesitation I stopped the car and raced over to the now wracked car pulling the door open and helping the driver climb out. Luckily he was driving alone otherwise I could have ended much worse because the passenger's side impacted with the tire-wall.

After checking whether he was okay I lead him to my car and sat him done leaning against the side. A few minutes later the paramedics arrived and loaded him in the ambulance while the track crew collected all the parts and cleaned up. Over radio all of us were told to drive back in the pit lane for a break where they would decide if they were going to continue with the racing.

Two hours later where there was no track action we were told to report to the drivers briefing room.

In the last two hours all of the boxes had put their cars out for presentation for all the fans to get a look at them and the celebrities were also in the pit lane talking with their fans.

At the meeting we were told that the driver of the Agera was luckily not injured aside from a few cuts and that he wanted that the event would be finished.

Of course all of us were relieved to know that the man was alright.

After the meeting was finished all of the drivers headed back to the pit to prepare their cars again for the second run.

Just before I was about to leave the room I was called back by the main spokesperson. "Ms. Swan I want to thank you for stopping immediately to help Mr. Garcia after he crashed. Earlier when I talked with him he asked me to thank you for him but he also wants to talk to you after the race is over."

"Thank you for delivering the message, did he tell you where I should meet him after the race?" I asked.

"He will be in the pit after the race is finished. You can meet him there. But now you have to go the race will start shortly." With that I was dismissed and I hurried out of the door.

Soon all the cars were all lined up again ready for the race to begin anew.

It didn't take long for the lights to turn green and the race was on again. Everyone started in the order of places they had when the race was red flagged. So I was pretty far in the front while Rose, Alice and Ally were somewhere in the middle.

Everyone was driving much more careful and it was over pretty soon and all gathered for the presentation ceremony.

Two hours later after I had showered I went back to the pit to meet up with the crashed driver.

"Hello Mr. Garcia. I hope you are fine after what happened earlier?" I greeted the man.

"Yes Ms. Swan I'm good. I want to thank you for helping me and I feel that I must give you something to thank you for helping." Mr. Garcia said.

"No thanks necessary. It would have been wrong not to help you, the same thing could have happened to me. Also you don't have to give me anything." I declined because to me it just felt wrong to get something for helping someone who desperately needed it.

"I insist that I give you something to show you my appreciation for helping me." He said and looked hard at me.

"If you insist that let me buy your car to a fair price." I offered him.

"What would you want with a crashed car?" So in the next ten minutes I explained what I was doing with the cars I was buying.

Mr. Garcia gladly sold me his car to a fair price of 350.000$. He would be delivering the car to Forks and he even gave me spare tires, rims and everything belonging to the Koenigsegg with it.

After the day was finished all was wrapped up pretty fast and the cars were loaded back on the trailer.

We had planned to head to Los Angeles for a few days so that Ally could introduce Alice and could spent a little time before we would be driving back to Forks.

Near midnight we finally arrived at our destination after a seven-hour drive. We parked the truck near the garage and took the Aventador and the Porsche GT3 out and drove the short distance to Ally's home were her parents were already waiting for us.

Ally and I were pulled into hugs as soon as we stepped through the door followed by Rose and Alice. I could see in Rose's face that she was slightly uncomfortable so I quickly saved her from more hugs.

"Madison may I introduce my girlfriend Rosalie Cullen." I said smiling and wrapped my arms around Rose from behind.

"And Mum may I introduce my girlfriend Alice Cullen." Ally said and pulled Alice to her.

"It's nice to meet you both. Now let's go sit down, I want to hear how you all got together." Madison said and gripped the hand of her daughter dragging her behind her to the sitting area.

Rose, Alice and I followed behind them laughing silently at Ally's missfortune.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait. I had a lot of things to do but I hope to upload faster in the future.**

 **Please leave a Review.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:**

 **I'm sorry it has taken me so long to upload this chapter but I had a lot to do and traveled for some time. Still I hope you enjoy it.**

Bella POV

When we arrived back from LA Ally and I were pretty tired so we just parked up the truck and went to the Cullens' home. There we were greeted with hugs by Esme and something to eat for me and Ally.

After getting our food the whole family came together in the living room.

The next morning it showed already the signs of a beautiful day there were no clouds in the sky and for once it was not raining the whole time.

Luckily Rose could still go out in the sun so we drove back to my house for me to get one of my bathing suites and then we drove to Seattle to one of the water parks.

After we arrived there and parked up the car we went inside and were greeted with the smell of chlorine. Getting in one of the changing rooms I almost began to droll at the sight of Rose in her bikini.

Stepping in the main area we were greeted by palm trees and other plants native to tropical places.

The place was filled with mostly families with small children and teenagers. I could feel all the male teenagers starring at us not even trying to be at least a little bit discrete.

After a bit of walking around we put all our stuff on two deckchairs and went in the pool.

When we finished swimming a few lanes I discovered there was even a little outside pool area with a passage to the inside so you could just swim outside. The outside pool was even heated so you could go out in the winter also.

After an hour of just lying on the deckchairs we went and tried out all the slides and discovered that they were great fun.

The highlight of the visit there was a massage in their spa section.

When we got out of the waterpark the Aventador we came in was surrounded by a lot of people making pictures and even a few children trying to get a look inside.

When we opened the boot of the car one of the kids came up to us and asked whether he could sit inside.

He was so sweet that I could not say no. Opening the driver's door I helped him get inside and showed him how to turn on the car. He was so excited it was just so sweet I couldn't refuse him anything.

When we opened the doors all the people tried to take pictures of the inside.

The mother of the little boy tried to get him to leave but he had started to cry, wanting to make him happy I offered to take him on a ride in the parking lot. After heating this he stopped crying and smiled a blinding smile at me.

After a few short accelerations we were back where we started and the kid was happily smiling at me.

When Rose finally sat inside the car and we pulled out of the parking lot she turned to me.

"You just have earned yourself something special by making the kid so happy." She said leaning over to me and kissing me.

An hour of speeding at 210 mph later we were home again. We had decided to stay at my place and unload the truck.

The tools were put away pretty fast and the cars were also parked.

After we finished we went to the kitchen where my Dad was trying to make something to eat but was failing miserably.

"Hey Dad what are you trying to make?" I asked when I stood beside him.

"I'm trying to cook pasta. I wanted to surprise you when you got home but for the past hour I have been trying to get the water to boil and it won't work." He said looking embarrassed. "Oh, hi Rose didn't see you there."

"Good evening Charlie, I hope you had a good week without us." Rose said always the polite one.

"Yes, well it was silent but I think I like it better when you both are here it can get quite lonely." He said smiling a little bit.

After hearing this, I wrapped my arms around my father and he pressed me into his chest.

"I missed you." I said.

"I missed you too, Bells."

For a few minutes nobody said anything just enjoying the silence.

"What do you think Dad. We are going to ditch your attempt at making food and we just go out to eat?" I proposed.

In the meantime, Rose was still standing in the doorway smiling at the scene.

After my father released me from our hug and agreed to my idea Rose came behind me, wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed me on the cheek.

"Meet up later after you finished dinner with your father?" She asked.

"Sure." I said turned around in her arms and wrapped my own around her neck.

"I'll call you when we finished." I said and Rose turned to leave.

A few minutes later I was sitting in my dad's police cruiser with him in the driver's seat waiting for us to arrive at the only restaurant in town.

Going out to eat with my dad was the best idea ever. Over the last few weeks we hadn't got much time to do something together partly because of his work and partly because I had rushed to finish the LaFerrari and the AMG GTS.

After I finished dinner with my dad both of us were full and barely able to move. Slowly we began to move towards the car and reached it in pretty good time.

When we arrived at home I heaved myself to my bed and let myself fall down.

Picking up my phone I speed dialed Rose and waited for her to pick up.

"Rose" I moaned in the phone sounding pitiful when she picked up.

"Bella what happened?" Concern clearly in her voice.

"I ate too much. I can't move anymore, my stomach feels like it's going to explode, and I want you here to cuddle with me." I grumbled.

Over the phone I heard the laugher from the rest of the family and the chuckling from Rose.

"Rose don't tell me the family just heard me." I moaned embarrassed.

"Yes, they did. I'm sitting in the living room with the family and they're laughing at you." She said still laughing.

I just groaned in embarrassment and buried my face in my pillow.

"I'm going to come over in a few minutes' babe." I could hear the grin in her voice.

When Rose finally arrived ten minutes later I had moved myself to the couch in the living room and was watching a game with my dad.

Just like always Rose just lifted me of the couch and sat me down in her lap after she had sat down.

The rest of the evening was spent with talking and watching TV.

The rest of the week until school started again was spent with the next Mercedes AMG GTS.

The day before school started again I realized that I still had to get a few things for school like a new notebook, a few pens and so on.

Also as Seniors we were now allowed to bring laptops to school so I had planned to buy one with Alice, Ally and Rose after the school let out on Monday.

After going through the kitchen, I also realized that nobody had bought any groceries since I had left for LA so I would combine getting groceries and school shopping.

The next day I had to get up pretty early so that I could get to school on time. After taking a shower and making breakfast it was already time for me to head out.

When I arrived at the school parking lot the Cullens were already there waiting for me.

"Morning guys," I greeted my friends after giving Rose a kiss.

"Morning babe/Bella." They greeted me back.

"Bella don`t forget we go out after school to buy laptops. Every one of us needs a new one." Alice reminded me that I wouldn't get out of shopping.

"Yeah I know. What car do you want to take because I have only two seater? That reminds me I have to get a luxury car with four seats." I asked Alice, because I knew neither Ally nor Rose would have any say in the planning.

"Bella don't you still have like 2 or 3 GTS to build and the 458 Speciale is also still in parts and don't forget the Koenigsegg that's going to come in a few days." Ally said to me trying to bring me of my planning.

"Yes whatever, so either we take two cars or we ask Carlisle whether we can borrow his car." Rose cut in our argument.

"Well than I have to get it after I finished building the other 4 cars. And only then I will think about a Bentley or a Rolls Royce." I relented. "But I think we have school in a few minutes. So, let's just go in."

A few hours later we all meet again in the lunch room where I was as always the only one to eat something.

"Has anyone called Carlisle and asked whether we can use his car." Rose asked us.

"Yeah, I did." Alice answered. "He said we can use it."

After a few hours of school and another of driving we were finally in front of the Apple Store in Seattle.

Of course for Alice, it wasn't enough to buy just a new Mac Book Pro, Alice also brought us all new iPhones and wanted to go clothes shopping.

At the end of the day the trunk of the car was filled with all kind of new clothes, four brand new Apple Mac Book Pro and 4 new iPhones of the newest generation.

Soon the first week of school was over and everything fell back into its old routine.

Getting up in the morning, going to school, coming home working on the cars a bit and going over to Rose doing homework with everyone. On some days Alice, Rose and Ally we come to my place and help me with the cars so they were finished just four weeks after school started again.

At one point I had been contacted by someone named Christian von Konigsegg the owner of the company. He had been contacted by Mr. Garcia after he had sold me the car or at least what was left of the car.

Christian had wrote an E-mail to me saying that he wanted to meet up. He told me that he had inquired about me with a few friends from Ferrari, Lamborghini and a few other companies.

Apparently, I am fairly well known under the bosses of the big companies.

So, he invited me to the Koenigsegg factory in Sweden over the next holiday where he wants to talk car with me.

Sadly, since the summer holidays just ended I wouldn't be able to fly to Sweden for another year almost.

Still while corresponding with him I also inquired about all the parts I would need for the build of the Agera R and thinking of ways to make it even more special than it already was.

One evening Rose and I were just lying on my bed after we got home from school the problem with the Agera was not leaving me alone. I wanted it to be a truly special car and I had problems coming up with something unique.

The outside spec and inside spec I already had drawn out in my scratch book. The outside would be basically be the same as the LaFerrari just with sterilized gold on the Forged Carbon Fiber. The inside took the color scheme from the outside and continued it with almost anything Carbon Fiber while the leather of the seats was white and the stitching golden.

In the end I couldn't make it more special than it already was so I left it at that and send all my specs over to Christian so that they could produce everything to my liking making a one of just like my LaFerrari.

 **Please leave a review when you want Bella to build special cars and I try to incorporate them into my story.**


End file.
